Mori
by Iscreamer1
Summary: What if Bruno had an older brother who went to war? Gender bent parody of Mulan. Alternate ending where Bruno lives, but with a cliffhanger and my own way to commemorate the 70th anniversary of the D-Day invasion. Also contains a German translation.
1. D-Day

_**Normandie, Frankreich - Juni 6th, 1944 **_

Vor langer Zeit zurück in den Tag (Zweiter Weltkriegum genau zu sein), ein Bataillon von amerikanischen Truppen unter Dwight D. Eisenhower warteten in Schiffe am Strand von Omaha, zur Rettung aus den Fängen eines beschädigten politischen Diktator mit dem Namen Adolf Hitler, der sich verpflichtet hat, rächen will seine Heimat Deutschland die Niederlage aus dem letzten Weltkrieg durch Ausrottung der jüdischen Bevölkerung.

Ein deutscher Soldat auf Wache für die Nacht in einer Bucht, die ein Flugzeug mit was entdeckt wurde sah aus wie ein weißer Stern auf seinen Heckflügel. Mit seinem Fernglas, entdeckte er mehrere Schiffe direkt in Richtung der Küste wie eine Armee des Bösen Invasoren.

"Wir sind unter Beschuss!", schrie der Soldat. "Ruf die anderen!"

Von diesem Moment gewaschen die amerikanischen Truppen durch das Wasser von der Küste der Normandie, als der Kommandant sprach mit Eisenhower.

"_Now all of Europe knows you're here_," sagte er.

Eisenhower schmunzelte. "_Brillant_."

Die Nachricht verbreitete sich bald an die Führer der Achsenmächte, einschließlich Japan. Im Palast von Kaiser Hirohito und Kaiserin Kojun kam Allgemeine Hideki Tojo aus der kaiserlichen Armee mit eine dringende Nachricht von der deutschen Verbündeten.

"_Heika wa, rengō-gun wa Furansu no Doitsu no sen'yū bubun o watatte kita._"

Kaiserin Kojun war empört. "_Fukanō! Karera wa aete shinaidarou!_"

"_Karera wa dowaito· D· aizenhawā ga shudō sa rete kit,_" Tojo fortgesetzt. "_Wareware wa sudeni wareware no shūyōsho de no amerikahito to no jūbun'na nayami o motte iru._"

Hirohito stand auf. "_Tōjō wa, Doitsu to Itaria to no teikei no ikkan to shite, wareware wa karera no guntai ni watashitachi no saikō no dansei no kazu o sōfu shinakereba naranai._"

Tojo wies seinen Kameraden für die Durchführung der Aufträge, die vor Hirohito wandte sich an seine Frau.

"_Kojun?_"

"_Hai, shin'ainaru?_"

"_Jūgo ni jū shi-sai kara sorera no tame ni, subete no dōmeikuni zentai de chōhei tsūchi o ataenakereba naranai. Maizō-ryō o yobidashite, dekiru dake ōku no shin'nyū shain._"

Tojo jedoch zweifelhaft war, der lage. "_Heika ga watashi o yurushitaga, watashi wa rikō suru tame ni hoka no ninmu o motte iru._"

Hirohito lächelte, und dann, an der Zweifel an seiner besten Offizier sagte, in einem ruhigen Ton lachend, "_Watashi wa, ippan ni nin'i no chansu o toru koto wa arimasen. Hitori no otoko, kare wa, doitsugo, Itaria-go, nihongo mo tenkō ga shōri to haiboku no chigai kamo shiremasen._"

In Berlin war 15 Jahre alte Jugend Mori Wasserglas zur Vorbereitung seiner Eintragung in der Hitler-Jugend-Programm ausgleichen. Mori war der älteste Sohn von Ralf und Elsa Forden und Bruder von seinen zwei jüngeren Töchtern, Bruno und Gretel. Mori war ein eher freundlichen Kerl mit einem Kopf starke Persönlichkeit und schneidigen Augen Braun. Wie der Rest seiner Familie er hatte schwarze Haare und brachte eine Treue Ehre des NS-Regimes um sich einen Platz in der letzten Zeit des Krieges finden.

Er saß am Küchentisch in seinem casual Outfit der braunen und schwarzen Anzug und Duster, mit einer Gabel, einen Apfel auszugleichen.

"Gehorsam, höflich, verfeinert und eingeschränkt." Mori vortrug.

Sein Vater kam Ralf in die Küche, in voller Uniform angezogen und bereit, seinen Sohn Aktionen zu loben.

"Ich hoffe, dass Sie der Führer heute beeindrucken werden," sagte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Mori lächelte zurück und an der Vorderseite des Hauses, wo seine 1939 BMW R66 war geparkt und los zur Hauptquartier Hitler-Jugend. Obwohl die meisten Menschen etwa Moris Alter nicht alt genug, um mit dem Motorrad noch, Franz Jose Popp waren, lass ihn CEO der Bayerische Motoren Werke AG aus als Ausnahme aufgrund der Krieg-Rekruten benötigt, um Laufwerk.

An der Vorderseite der Hitler-Jugend-HQ; Elsa, Gretel und Bruno warteten indigniert Mori.

"Wo ist Mori?" Bruno gefragt. "Ich obwohl Sie sagten, dies würde nicht lange dauern."

"Er wird hier," Elsa sicher sein. "Aber vielleicht sollte ich habe zu Gott für Glück gebetet."

Gretel rollte nur ihre Augen, "wie viel Glück kann er sein?" höhnte sie. "Es ist nicht so, dass er nur unsere Fragen sofort beantworten, und außerdem, Bruno und ich haben alles Glück das Welt, die, das wir brauchen. Richtig, Bruno?"

Bruno, starrte nur als seine Schwester ihren Arm um ihn legte. Er mochte den Anruf ihr "hoffnungsloser Fall" für die er nicht verstand, was sie sagte. Widerwillig, beschlossen sie, Praxis, überqueren der Straße zusammen indem man beides als Moris Motorrad kam.

"Ich bin hier!" Mori sagte mit großer Begeisterung vor dem Blick in seine Mutter. "Was?"

Elsa sah Kreuz. "Du bist spät dran, aber bald haben wir Sie in kürzester Zeit bereinigt."

Mori wurde dann in das Badezimmer des Gebäudes eskortiert, wo er bald weg von einigen der gestrige Dreck überschüttet werden würde.

_**Diese bekommst du mich mit?**_

_**Nun, Sonny, ich sage "Oi!"**_

_**Wir werden diesen Jungen zu verwandeln**_

_**In ein Erwachsener Mann**_

"Es ist kalt!" Mori sagte, als er in der eiskalten Dusche hat.

"Es warm in wenigen Augenblicken erhalten," sicherte Elsa ihm.

Sicher genug geschafft.

_**Wir müssen Sie gewaschen und getrocknet**_

_**Geputzt und poliert, bis die Haut glatt wird.**_

_**Nur mein Rezept für die Hitler-Jugend**_

_**Sie werden uns alle Ehre bringen.**_

Elsa begann etwas wichtiges Moris Taschen suchen und fand eine Notebook.

"Was ist das?" fragte sie.

"Falls ich etwas vergessen haben," antwortete Mori, wie er im schön warmen Wasser nahm.

Gretel übergab Bruno ein HJ-Pamphlet mit der Indoctrinate des Nationalsozialismus.

"Das halten", sagte sie. "Wir brauchen mehr Glück als ich dachte."

Später hatte Mori sein Haar geschnitten, die Signatur-Frisur von Mitglied der Hitler-Jugend.

_**Warten Sie ab und sehen Sie, wenn wir fertig sind.**_

_**Mädchen würde gerne mit dir in den Krieg gehen.**_

_**Mit Glück und eine tolle Frisur**_

_**Sie werden uns alle Ehre bringen.**_

_**Ein Junge bringt seine Familie**_

_**Große Ehre in irgendeiner Form.**_

_**Durch Anschlagen herauf eine Übereinstimmung**_

_**Und dies könnte den Tag.**_

Als sie durch die Stadt schlenderte, bemerkte Mori ein paar der Rabbiner, die Schach spielen. Obwohl keinen Kontakt mit den jüdischen Bürgern waren in dieser Zeit der Demokratie etwas illegal, Mori immer sah sie als menschliche Wesen (es sei denn, hätten sie der Davidstern an der Person, die ist), so entschied er sich ein Stück zu verschieben, die die jüngeren Mann Gegner zum Sieg geführt, bevor seine Mutter ihm aufgerufen. Er wurde bald eine HJ-Uniform zu erhalten.

_**Mädels Jungs mit gutem Geschmack**_

_**Ruhe**_

_**Gehorsam**_

_**Die Arbeiten schnell auf und ab.**_

_**Mit gute Zucht**_

_**Und eine große starke Taille**_

_**Sie werden uns alle Ehre bringen.**_

_**Wir alle müssen unsere Bundeskanzlerin dienen.**_

_**Wer schützt uns von den Juden.**_

_**Ein Mann von Waffen,**_

_**Ein Mädchen von Lager Söhne.**_

Nach der Übergabe eines Pfennig an einem armen Mädchen, war Mori bald eine weitere Prüfung von der Gesundheitsinspektor aufgegeben werden.

_**Wenn wir fertig sind, können Sie nicht.**_

_**Wie eine Lotusblüte weich und bleich**_

_**Wie könnte jemand "Kein Verkauf?" sagen**_

_**Sie werden uns alle Ehre bringen.**_

Elsa studierte ihres Sohnes Gesicht mit würde. "Da, jetzt sind Sie bereit."

Maria, kam die Familie Magd und eine Gouvernante Bruno und Gretel, die immer ihren Kopf gebeugt während nie aufblicken von den Teppich zu ihnen mit einem Trio von Objekten. "Noch nicht. Ein frischer Apfel für Gelassenheit, eine alte Medaille für Balance."

Sie legte einen Apfel in Moris Mund, die nur einen Viertel-Zoll-Biss und die Medaille an der linken Seite der Brust befestigt.

_**Ring von Jade für Schönheit,**_

_**Sie müssen es Stolz zeigen.**_

_**Nun fügen Sie eine sieben nur für Glück**_

_**Und auch Sie können nicht es Blasen!**_

Mori war bald in voller uniform und bereit ist, im Einklang mit den anderen Rekruten beizutreten gekleidet. Er schaute zurück, beunruhigend an seine Mutter, Bruder und Schwester, die ihn an winken waren, aber er bald seine negativen Gedanken beiseite geschoben und ging an das Ende der Rekrutierung-Zeile.

_**Nordische Götter, höre mein flehen**_

_**Sagen Sie ihnen, keinen Narren aus mir zu machen**_

_**Und nicht zu meinem Stammbaum zu entwurzeln**_

_**Halten Sie mein Vater stand hoch**_

_**Dümmer als die unterganger**_

_**Wir treffen unsere große Führer!**_

_**Schicksal, unsere Jungs zu schützen**_

_**Und unsere Zukunft als es schnell einsetzt**_

_**Bitte schauen Sie bitte auf diese Zuchtperlen**_

_**Jeder ein perfekter männlich.**_

_**Bitte bringen Sie Ehre, uns**_

_**Bitte bringen Sie Ehre, uns**_

_**Bitte bringen Sie Ehre, uns**_

_**Bitte bringen Sie Ehre, uns**_

_**Bitte bringen Sie uns alle Ehre!**_

Mori und die vier anderen Rekruten, waren alle blond und etwas älter sind als ihn stehen Auge in Auge mit Adolf Hitler (wem Bruno "Die Wut" genannt). Mit seiner Unterschrift schwarz Zahnbürste Schnurrbart, Tan Uniform und ein Notizbuch in der Hand rief er Moris Namen.

"Mori Forden."

"_Il mio capo_," sagte Mori Adressierung ihn in Italienisch. Mori war offen in fremden Sprachen, neben Deutsch fließend, konnte er auch sprechen Italienisch, Englisch, Französisch, Niederländisch, Russisch und ein wenig der Japaner.

Der Führer sah unzufrieden. "Behandelt mich auf Italienisch... wie mein alter Freund Benito."

Mori war bald in das Kanzleramt, es schien sehr groß und sehr geeignet für die weltweit leistungsfähigste (und etwas beschädigt) Mann. Er saß vor dem Schreibtisch wo seine Geliebte "Eva" seinen Kaffee investiert hatte.

"Um Ihre zukünftige Familie zu gefallen," begann Hitler, "Sie müssen ein Gefühl von würde und Sozialismus demonstrieren."

Er zuckte sein Schnurrbart wie ein Schleudertrauma, Durchführung einer Wunde psychische Folter. Mori, konnte auf der anderen Seite nicht glauben, was er hörte. Für die letzten vierzig Minuten er hatte eine Einweisung des Führers Kindheit und Aufstieg zur Macht zuzuhören, es klang ziemlich langweilig.

"Man bereit und Stille geschmückt werden muss," Fortsetzung des Führers. "War wer in dieser Stadt, ungeschickt genug wurde, um einen Freund mit einem Juden zu machen,?"

Mori nickte langsam den Kopf, die beiden Männer, die Schach spielen waren nicht zum erste Mal traf er auf die eine Sache-Deutschland am meisten gehasst.

"Mich, mein Herr."

Draußen warteten Elsa, Bruno und Gretel ungeduldig auf das Treffen vorbei ist.

"Ich finde es gut geht, nicht wahr?" Bruno sagte zu Gretel.

Aber seine Gedanken wurden unterdrückt, als er, Mori sah, gezogen von seinem linken Ohr von der "Wut", der schrie: "Juden sind eine Schande!"

"Aber warum hasst du Juden?" Mori fragte unschuldig. "Es muss sicher ein tiefer Grund warum."

Der Führer nur den jungen Mann zu seiner Mutter und Geschwister zurückgedrängt und brüllte. "sie können sehen, wie uns, aber sie bringen nie etwas Gutes zu diesem Land oder seine Menschen!"

Zufrieden, hatte die Rüge festgelegt. Adolf Hitler verschwand in das Regierungsgebäude wie Mori wandte sich an seine Familie und fing an, zu Fuß nach Hause niedergeschlagen und traurig, während Bruno hatte einen neugierigen Blick auf seinem Gesicht, die bald von der Reinheit von seiner eigenen Unschuld weggespült wurde.

(English translation)

_**Normandy, France - June 6**__**th**__**, 1944**_

A long time ago back in the day (World War II to be exact), a battalion of American troops led by Dwight D. Eisenhower waited in ships near Omaha Beach, to save Europe from the clutches of a corrupted political dictator named Adolf Hitler, who promised to avenge his homeland of Germany's defeat from the previous World War by exterminating its Jewish populace.

One German soldier who was on guard duty for the night at a bay spotted a plane carrying what looked like a white star on its tail wing. Using his binoculars, he spotted several ships heading straight toward the shore like an army of evil invaders.

"We're under attack!" the soldier shouted. "Call the others!"

By that moment, the American troops washed through the waters of the shore of Normandy, as the commander spoke with Eisenhower.

"Now all of Europe knows we're here," he said.

Eisenhower smirked. "Brilliant."

The news soon spread to the leaders of the Axis Powers, including Japan. In the palace of Emperor Hirohito and Empress Kojun, General Hideki Tojo from the Imperial Army came with an urgent message from the German allies.

"Your Majesty, the Allies have crossed the German occupied portions of France."

Empress Kojun was outraged. "Impossible! They wouldn't dare!"

"They have been led by Dwight D. Eisenhower," Tojo continued. "We already have enough trouble with the Americans in our internment camps."

Hirohito stood up. "Tojo, as part of our alliance with German and Italy, we shall send a few of our best men into their armies."

Tojo instructed his fellow officers to carry out the orders before Hirohito turned to his wife.

"Kojun?"

"Yes, dear?"

"To those aged from fourteen to fifteen are to be given conscription notices throughout all the allied countries. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible."

Tojo, however was doubtful of the situation. "Forgive me, your Majesty, but I have other duties to fulfill."

Hirohito smiled, and then, laughing at the doubt of his best officer said, in a calm tone, "I won't take any chances, General. One man, weather he be German, Italian or Japanese may be the difference between victory and defeat."

In Berlin, 15 year old youth Mori was balancing a teacup to prepare for his enlistment in the Hitler Youth program. Mori was the oldest son of Ralf and Elsa Forden, and brother to their two younger children, Bruno and Gretel. Mori was a rather kind fellow with a head strong personality and dashing brown eyes. Like the rest of his family, he had black hair and took a faithful honor to the Nazi regime in order to find himself a place in the recent times of war.

He was sitting at the kitchen table in his casual outfit of a brown and black suit and duster, using a fork to balance an apple.

"Obedient, polite, refined and restricted." Mori recited.

His father, Ralf came into the kitchen dressed in full uniform and ready to praise his son's actions.

"I hope you will impress the Führer today," he said with a kind smile.

Mori smiled back and to the front of the house where his 1939 BMW R66 was parked and took off for the Hitler Youth headquarters. Although most people around Mori's age were not old enough to drive motorcycles yet, Franz Jose Popp, chief executive of Bayerische Motoren Werke AG let him off as an exception due to the war recruits required to drive one.

At the front of Hitler Youth HQ; Elsa, Gretel and Bruno were waiting indignantly for Mori.

"Where's Mori?" Bruno asked. "I though you said this would not take long."

"He'll be here," Elsa assured. "But maybe I should have prayed to god for luck."

Gretel just rolled her eyes, "How lucky can he be?" she scoffed. "It's not like He will just answer our questions immediately, and besides, Bruno and I have all the luck we need. Right, Bruno?"

Bruno just stared as his sister put her arm around him. He liked the call her "the Hopeless Case" for he did not understand anything she said. Reluctantly, they decided to practice crossing the street together by looking both ways when Mori's motorcycle came up.

"I'm here!" Mori said with great enthusiasm before looking at his mother. "What?"

Elsa looked cross. "You're late, but we'll soon have you cleaned up in no time."

Mori was then escorted into the bathroom of the building where he would soon be showered off of some of yesterday's dirt.

_**This what you get me to work with?**_

_**Well, sonny, I say "Oi!"**_

_**We're gonna turn this small boy**_

_**Into a grown man**_

"It's cold!" Mori said as he got into the freezing shower.

"It will get warm in a few moments," Elsa assured him.

Sure enough it did.

_**We'll have you washed and dried**_

_**Primped and polished till your skin turns smooth.**_

_**Just my recipe for Hitler Youth**_

_**You'll bring honor to us all.**_

Elsa started searching Mori's pockets for anything important and found a notebook.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Just in case I forget something," Mori replied as he took in the nice warm water.

Gretel handed Bruno an HY pamphlet containing the indoctrinate of National Socialism.

"Hold this," she said. "We'll need more luck than I thought."

Later, Mori was having his hair cut to the signature hairstyle of a Hitler Youth member.

_**Wait and see when we're through.**_

_**Girls would gladly go to war with you.**_

_**With good fortune and a great hairdo**_

_**You'll bring honor to us all.**_

_**A boy can bring his family **_

_**Great honor in one way.**_

_**By striking up a match**_

_**And this could be the day.**_

As they strolled through the city, Mori noticed a pair of Rabbis playing chess. Although any contact with Jewish citizens were somewhat illegal in this time of democracy, Mori always saw them as human beings (unless if they had the Star of David on their person that is), so he decided to move one piece that led the younger man's opponent to victory before his mother called to him. He was soon going to receive an HJ uniform.

_**Girls want boys with good taste**_

_**Calm**_

_**Obedient**_

_**Who work fast paced.**_

_**With good breeding**_

_**And a big strong waist**_

_**You'll bring honor to us all.**_

_**We all must serve our chancellor**_

_**Who guards us from the Jews.**_

_**A man by bearing arms,**_

_**A girl by bearing sons.**_

After handing a penny to a poor girl, Mori was soon to be given another check up by the health inspector.

_**When we're through, you can't fail**_

_**Like a lotus blossom soft and pale**_

_**How could anybody say "No sale?"**_

_**You'll bring honor to us all.**_

Elsa studied her son's face with dignity. "There, now you are ready."

Maria, the family maid and a governess to Bruno and Gretel who always kept her head bowed while never looking up from the carpet came up to them with a trio of objects. "Not yet. A fresh apple for serenity, an old medal for balance."

She put an apple into Mori's mouth, which just took a quarter-inch bite and attached the medal to the left side of his chest.

_**Ring of jade for beauty,**_

_**You must proudly show it**_

_**Now, add a seven just for luck**_

_**And even you can't blow it!**_

Mori was soon dressed in full uniform and ready to join in line with the other recruits. He looked back, worryingly at his mother, brother and sister who were waving back at him, but he soon pushed his negative thoughts aside and proceeded to join the end of the recruitment line.

_**Nordic Gods, hear my plea**_

_**Tell them not to make a fool of me**_

_**And not to uproot my family tree**_

_**Keep my father standing tall**_

_**Sillier than the unterganger**_

_**We are meeting our great Führer!**_

_**Destiny, guard our boys **_

_**And our future as it fast deploys **_

_**Please look kindly on these cultured pearls **_

_**Each a perfect gentlemen.**_

_**Please bring honor to us**_

_**Please bring honor to us**_

_**Please bring honor to us**_

_**Please bring honor to us**_

_**Please bring honor to us all!**_

Mori and the four other recruits, who were all blond and slightly older than him standing face to face with Adolf Hitler himself (to whom Bruno called "The Fury"). With his signature black toothbrush mustache, tan uniform and a note book in hand, he called out Mori's name.

"Mori Forden."

"My leader," said Mori addressing him in Italian. Mori was openly fluent in foreign languages, aside from German, he could also speak Italian, English, French, Dutch, Russian and a little of Japanese.

The Führer looked unsatisfied. "Addresses me in Italian…like my old friend Benito."

Mori was soon inside the chancellor's office, it seemed very big and very suitable for the world's most powerful (and somewhat corrupted) man. He sat in front of the desk where his mistress, "Eva" had been pouring his coffee.

"To please your future family," Hitler began, "You must demonstrate a sense of dignity and socialism."

He twitched his mustache like a whiplash, carrying a wound of mental torture. Mori, on the other hand, could not believe what he was hearing. For the past forty minutes, he had been listening to a briefing of the Führer's childhood and rise to power, it sounded pretty dull.

"One must be graced poised and silent," the Führer continued. "Has there been anyone in this city who has been clumsy enough to make a friend with a Jew?"

Mori slowly nodded his head, the two men playing chess were not the first time he encountered the one thing Germany hated the most.

"Me, sir."

Outside, Elsa, Bruno and Gretel were waiting impatiently for the meeting to be over.

"I think it's going well, don't you?" Bruno said to Gretel.

But his thoughts were crushed when he saw Mori being dragged by his left ear by the "Fury", who screamed: "JEWS ARE A DISGRACE!"

"But _why_ do you hate Jews?" Mori asked innocently. "Surely there must be a deeper reason why."

The Führer just pushed the young man back to his mother and siblings and bellowed. "They may look like us, but they NEVER bring anything good to this country or its people!"

Satisfied, the reprimand had been laid down. Adolf Hitler disappeared into the government house as Mori turned to his family and began to walk back home dejected and sad while Bruno had a curious look on his face that was soon washed away by the purity of his own innocence.


	2. Leaving Home

Sobald Mori und die anderen nach Hause kamen, wartete Ralf für sie. Wollen nicht sein Vater über seinen Unfall konfrontiert, Mori sein Motorrad durch das Tor des Hauses geparkt, wich seine lässige Kleider und ging in den Garten, wo er sein Spiegelbild in einer Pfütze Wasser angeschaut Spiegelung etwas nie wirklich sein wollte.

_**Sieh mich an,**_

_**Ich werde nie für eine perfekte Sohn**_

_**Oder eine perfekte Bruder.**_

_**Kann es sein?**_

_**Ich war nie gedacht, diese Rolle zu spielen.**_

_**Jetzt sehe ich**_

_**Würde ich wirklich ich selbst zu sein**_

_**Das würde meine Familie Herz brechen.**_

_**Wer ist der Junge, den ich sehen**_

_**Anzustarren gleich wieder auf, mich?**_

_**Wann wird mein Spiegelbild jemand zeigen, weiß nicht?**_

_**Irgendwie verbergen nicht ich**_

_**Wer ich bin**_

_**Obwohl ich versucht habe**_

_**Wann wird mein Spiegelbild zeigen, bin ich innen?**_

_**Wann wird mein Spiegelbild zeigen, bin ich innen?**_

Nach schauen für was wie Stunden schien, setzten sich Ralf neben seinem ältesten Sohn.

"Sie könnte ein Spätzünder", sagte er traurig.

"Was ist das?" Mori gefragt.

"Etwas, das Bruno," antwortete Ralf. "Immer noch reine und naiv... Ich möchte ihm sagen, dass die Welt dunkel und grausam ist... aber ich einfach nicht die Worte heraus."

Nur dann hochgezogen einen großen schwarzen Mercedes Benz auf der Auffahrt und abgesetzter Minister von Propaganda, Joseph Goebbels und Hitler's Rechte Hand. Er war mit Ralf über das 'Geschäft' geht in Polen sprechen wollen. Mori sah hinter der Tür mit Bruno, wie er neugierig durch die Türspalte mit großem Interesse schaute.

"Die Alliierten haben besetzt Frankreich," sagte Herr Goebbels dramatisch. "Durch die Anregung der Kanzler Hitler versichere ich, dass alles, was in Auschwitz in perfekter Ordnung unter Ihrer Aufsicht werden."

"Out-mit?" Bruno-Feld. Er war nicht sehr scharf mit harten Worte dafür ein acht Jahre Alter auszusprechen.

Mori, wohl wissend, dass sie hätten zu verlagern, trat in den Raum bestürzt und schockiert. "Vater, können wir nicht gehen! Bruno könnte es langweilig wird! Das Haus ist klein und kaum Platz für seine Erkundung."

"Er alles wird gut, Mori," Ralf abgeschlossen.

Mori wandte sich Goebbels. "Bitte, mein Vater hat schon genug Ärger mit-"

"Ruhe bitte," der Minister von Propaganda unterbrochen. "Nach Ihrem Auftritt mit der Fuhrer finde ich Sie ganz dem Linguisten für ein Jude-Liebhaber zu sein. Italienisch machen Sie einen großen Kollegen mit der Camicie Nere" Mori reichte er ein Rezept der italienischen Armee. "Wenn Sie es annehmen, Bericht morgen in der Nähe von die Republik von Salò oder höher."

Mori verließ dann Goebbels und Ralf allein im Zimmer.

Wenig später wurde seine Familie eine Party sein Stellenangebot gratulieren; auch Großmutter und Großvater waren da. Mori, gekleidet in einen Smoking, ganz in weiß mit einem blauen Taschentuch und eine rote rose, machte eine erstaunliche Leistung, tanzen den Tango mit einem Mädchen wusste er nur wenige Wochen vor seinem Versuch in der Hitler-Jugend beitreten. Einige seiner Freunde waren, was die Öffentlichkeit namens "Swingjugend", aber er hat nie Gedanken auf ihren Partys mitmachen, nur um Ärger mit der SS zu erhalten.

Abends nachdem alle nach Hause gegangen war aß Mori ruhig seine Brühe, in Gedanken versunken, bis Elsa seine Stille unterbrochen.

"Sie können noch Ihre Meinung ändern und kommen Sie mit uns", sagte sie fröhlich.

Aber Mori hatte die schlechte Nachricht zu brechen. "Ich habe mich entschieden nicht zu gehen."

"Warum?"

"Es gibt viele junge Männer, die für dieses Land, auch in Italien und Japan kämpfen."

"Und Sie sterben erkämpfen, was richtig ist?" Ralf argumentiert.

"Ich kann nicht wieder lebendig, Mori angekündigt kommen". "Aber wenn ich das mache, kann man Bruno, meinen Platz zu rächen."

Bruno war überrascht. "Mori was willst du sagen?"

"Nun, Bruder, es ist Zeit, die ich, meinen Platz gelernt."

"Aber, Mori-" Gretel wollte protestieren.

"Tut mir leid, Schwester," flüsterte er dann. "Ich werde es heute Abend tun."

Nach dieser ruhigen Essen Mori ging hinaus auf den Balkon und blickte Sie in die Sterne, seine Wahl sorgen.

Um genau 22:00 hatte Mori seiner Wahl gemacht. Er hat aus dem Bett, packte die italienische Armee Verschreibung bekam er von Goebbels, wechselte in seiner HJ-Uniformen und hinterließ einen Brief auf dem Nachttisch Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Nach dem fixieren seine Haare, blieb stehen, um Bruno auf der Kopf Abschied zu küssen, ging zu seinem Motorrad und begann für Bahnhof... ins Licht, Beregnung Tropfen Regen.

Wenige Minuten später, Bruno und Gretel wachte auf und sah, dass Mori nicht in seinem Bett war.

"Mori ist tot!" Bruno hat geweint, als er und Gretel zu Vater und Mutter Schlafzimmer ging. Ralf sah das Schreiben auf dem Nachttisch und lesen.

_'Vater,_

_Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich hoffe, Sie und Bruno kann gut ohne mich für ein paar Tage._

_Jemals verkaufen,_

_Mori. "_

Ralf lief in den Nebel der nächtlichen Straßen, aber Mori war bereits in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

"Wir ihn Ralf verfolgen müssen," schlug Elsa. "Er könnte auch in Aktion getötet werden."

"Er hat eine sehr mutige Entscheidung, Elsa getroffen" antwortete Ralf. "Ich weiß, dass etwas wie den Beitritt einer fremden Armee, die alliierte zu uns lohnt sich, etwas zu tun, den richtigen Weg."

Bruno und Gretel geleitet zurück ins Bett, sich Sorgen um ihren Bruder Sicherheit und die Ereignisse, die noch morgen kommen würden.

"Bitte sicher zu sein," betete Bruno.

(English Translation)

As soon as Mori and the others got home, Ralf was waiting for them. Not wanting to face his father about his incident, Mori parked his motorbike by the gate of the house, changed into his casual garments and went to the garden where he looked at his reflection in a puddle of water, mirroring something never really wanted to be.

_**Look at me,**_

_**I will never pass for a perfect son**_

_**Or a perfect brother.**_

_**Can it be?**_

_**I was never meant to play this part.**_

_**Now I see**_

_**If I were truly to be myself**_

_**That would break my family's heart.**_

_**Who is that boy I see**_

_**Staring straight back at me?**_

_**When will my reflection show someone I don't know?**_

_**Somehow I cannot hide**_

_**Who I am**_

_**Though I've tried**_

_**When will my reflection show who I am inside?**_

_**When will my reflection show who I am inside?**_

After gazing for what seemed like hours, Ralf sat down beside his oldest son.

"You could be a late bloomer," he said sadly.

"What's that?" Mori asked.

"Something that Bruno is," Ralf replied. "Still pure and naïve… I would like to tell him that the world is a dark and cruel place….but I just can't get the words out."

Just then a big black Mercedes Benz pulled up to the driveway and out stepped Joseph Goebbels, Minister of Propaganda and Hitler's right hand man. He was wanting to speak to Ralf about the 'business' going on in Poland. Mori watched from behind the doorway with Bruno as he curiously peered through the crack with great interest.

"The Allies have invaded France," Herr Goebbels said dramatically. "By the suggestion of Chancellor Hitler, I assure that everything at Auschwitz will be in perfect order under your supervision."

"Out-With?" Bruno mispronounced. He wasn't very keen with pronouncing hard words for being an eight year old.

Mori, knowing that they would have to relocate, stepped into the room dismayed and shocked. "Father, we can't go! Bruno might get bored there! The house is small and hardly any room for his exploring."

"He'll be fine, Mori," Ralf concluded.

Mori turned to Goebbels. "Please, my father has already enough trouble with-"

"Quiet please," the minister of propaganda interrupted. "After your performance with the Fuhrer, I find you to be quite the linguist for a Jew lover. Your Italian would make you a great colleague with the Camicie Nere," he handed Mori a prescription of the Royal Italian Army. "If you accept it, report tomorrow within the vicinity of the Republic of Salò or later."

Mori then left Goebbels and Ralf alone in the room.

A little later, his family was having a party to congratulate his job offer; even Grandmother and Grandfather were there. Mori, dressed in a tuxedo, all white with a blue handkerchief and a red rose, made an astonishing performance dancing the tango with a girl he knew for only a few weeks before his attempt in joining the Hitler Youth. Some his friends were what the public called "Swing Kids", but he didn't never thought of joining in on their parties just to get in trouble with the SS.

At dinner, after everyone had gone home, Mori was quietly eating his broth, lost in thought until Elsa interrupted his silence.

"You can still change your mind and come with us," she said cheerfully.

But Mori had to break the bad news. "I've decided not to go."

"Why?"

"There are plenty of young men fighting for this country, even in Italy and Japan."

"And you plan to die fighting for what's right?" Ralf argued.

"I may not come back alive," Mori announced. "But if I do, you can have Bruno to avenge my place."

Bruno was surprised at this. "Mori what are you trying to say?"

"Well, brother, it's time I learned my place."

"But, Mori-" Gretel was about to protest.

"Sorry, sister," then he whispered. "I'll do it tonight."

After that quiet meal, Mori went out into the balcony and gazed out into the stars, worried about his choice.

At precisely 10:00 PM, Mori had made his choice; he got out of bed, grabbed the Italian army prescription given to him by Goebbels, switched into his HJ uniform and left a letter on the bedside table of his parents' bedroom. After fixing his hair, he stopped to kiss Bruno on the head goodbye, walked to his motorcycle and started off for nearest train station… into the light, sprinkling drops of rain.

A few minutes later, Bruno and Gretel woke up and saw that Mori was not in his bed.

"Mori's gone!" Bruno cried as he and Gretel went to Mother and Father's bedroom. Ralf saw the letter on the bedside table and read it.

'_Father,_

_I have made my decision. I hope you and Bruno can do well without me for a few days._

_Ever yours,_

_Mori.'_

Ralf ran out into the mist of the nightly streets, but Mori had already disappeared into the dark.

"We must go after him Ralf," Elsa suggested. "He might as well be killed in action."

"He has made a very brave choice, Elsa" Ralf replied. "I know that anything such as joining a foreign army that is allied to us is worth doing something the right way."

Bruno and Gretel headed back into bed, worried about their brother's safety and the events that were yet to come tomorrow.

"Please be safe," Bruno prayed.


	3. The Royal Italian Army

Oradour-Sur-Glane, Frankreich-10. Juni 1944

In der Region Limousin sozusagen die amerikanischen Jäger noch trotzig über die japanischen Streitkräfte auf der anderen Seite des Globus, nehmen der 2. SS Panzer Division Das Reich unter der Leitung von Paul "Papa" Hausser, beschloss "Wiedergutmachung" in der kleinen Stadt Oradour-Sur-Glane... durch das Töten von ihrer Bevölkerung.

"_Quelle chance pour votre profession_," soll ein Vater hält seinen 9-jährigen Sohn sarkastisch ein Fußsoldat. "_Mais vous et votre chancelier seront arrêtés._"

Der Soldat hat nur gelacht. "Es hilft, unsere Stärke gegen Sie und Ihren fauligen Wein herauszufordern. Warum schicken nicht Sie Charles de Gaulle, Ihre stärkste Armee schicken?"

"_Tu as sacrément raison qu'il va_," antwortete der Vater.

"Und noch etwas," fragte der Soldat. "Wie viel dauert es, bis eine Nachricht übermitteln?"

Stille.

"Ein..."

Er drückte auf sein Gewehr und nahm den Jungen mit den anderen Kindern im Dorf behandelt werden.

In Lago di Garda, Italiens besten Provinz in der nordwestlichen Region des Landes, die nun einen Marionette Zustand für Deutschland geworden sei, wollte Mori unterhalten mit einem 19 Jahre alten Mann, namens Francisco saß mit ihm in einem Café in Salò.

Sprach Mori in Italienisch, "_Mi scusi, ma sai dove posso accedere per le Regio Esercito?_"

"_Penso che un accampamento da qualche parte a Mantova,_" sagte Francisco. "_E non faccio fucili vasche o anti-aerei, solo il campo di battaglia. È meno violento e riesco a vedere il disonore all'interno di essi_."

"Ich stimme mit dir," antwortete Mori in seiner Muttersprache. "Nach immer aus der Hitlerjugend viermal geworfen, bin ich ein wenig nervös."

"Keine Sorge, Sie haben mich" Francisco sicherte ihm in Deutsch, "Jetzt gehen!"

Das königliche italienische Armee-Lager in Mantua füllte sich mit Italienisch sprechenden jungen und Männer viele Alters (ab 14 Jahre alt). Das Lager selbst war eine quadratische Meile lang und 120 cm breit und mit weißen Zelten im Gegensatz zu den Namen seiner Geheimpolizei "Schwarzhemden". Mori und Francisco beendet zum nächsten Zelt, als die älteren Jugendlichen einige wichtigen Anweisungen gab.

"Schultern zurück, Brust hoch, Füße auseinander, Kopf in den Nacken und stolzieren."

Mori ging dann wie eine wahre Soldat, wie Francisco ihm in einem leeren Ausdruck folgte. Gerade die Männer tun eine Menge Spielraum jawed Ungehorsam wie spackt und spucken werfen, Mori war nicht sicher, ob er in der Lage, ihrer Sprache oder ihr Verhalten vollständig zu verstehen wäre.

"Es sieht ekelhaft" brachte er Francisco.

"Ist das, was wir gerne tun, warum nicht Sie versuchen es?"

Mori beobachtet ein Mann und ein College-Jungen bei Solitaire vor einem Zelt. "_400 Lire che vinco._"

Der Mann bald erfüllt sein Spiel, "_Spero che si possono ottenere i vostri soldi indietro._"

"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das schaffe," Mori beschwerte, wurde er mehr der gehorsamer Jugend eingesetzt, die Mitglieder zu Hause zurück.

Ein starker Mann mit einer dicken Akzent Stand vor ihm. "_Che cosa stai guardando?_" fragte er in einem mittleren Ton.

"_Colpirlo_." Francisco flüsterte in Moris rechten Ohr.

Mori war besorgt über die Tatsache, die er der Mann getroffen hatte, aber er hatte, für sich selbst einzustehen. Also mit einer rechten Faust schüttete er den Kerl auf den Boden.

"_Vedo che avete fatto un amico, Claudio,_" sagte ein schwerer Mann mit einem Kruzifix in der Hand bei dem Versuch, den starken Mann abholen.

Aber Claudio war mehr daran interessiert, Rache. "_Figlio di puttana, ti colpisco è così difficile, sarete un vertiginoso vista dolente sugli occhi delle signore._"

Der fromme Mann, passend benannt Christian, Claudio zurückgehalten und hoffentlich lächelte. "_Ripeti dopo di me, sarò la tua ala sul figlio di Dio e tutte le sue creature._"

Claudio wiederholte die gleichen Worte und beruhigt, aber nur Francisco ausgesprochen etwas unter den Wörtern "Eidechse Atem", Claudio schlugen ihn mit einem Bajonett und bald viele andere Insassen nahm diese ernsthaft in einen totalen Krieg für sich selbst.

Mori und Francisco lief überall auf dem Camp in getrennte Wege, beide Sündenböcke, gejagt von einem Mann zum anderen in verschiedenen Zelten und schattigen Hütten wie die Bar Kampf weiter hinter ihnen.

In einem der Zelte wurden drei der Beamten der Armee, General Alfredo Guzzoni; ein Eingeborener von Mantua, Oberst Ernesto Botto; von der italienischen Luftwaffe und Kommandant Rodolfo Graziani; Wer viele Schlachten in Afrika und Äthiopien.

Alle drei waren die Beobachtung einer Karte von Italien in einem verzweifelten Versuch, zurück nehmen Sie den Rest des Landes und ihre Menschen seit der Waffenstillstand im Vorjahr das Land in zwei Republiken, eine hatte, die in der Liga mit der Achse und der andere war, die Kräfte mit den Verbündeten und die amerikanischen Truppen angeschlossen hatten.

General Guzzoni markiert die jüngsten Aktivitäten, die zwischen den beiden Republiken ging. "_Gli alleati hanno colpito qui, qui e qui. Prenderò le mie truppe fino al Reno e aiuti la SS prima di distruggere questo paese._"

Er verwies auf die kleine Ortschaft Marzabotto auf der Karte des Flusses Reno.

Colonel Botto war beeindruckt. "_Ottima strategia, Signore_."

Der General wandte sich Graziani. "_Rimarrà e addestrare le nuove reclute. Quando il colonnello Botto crede che siete pronti, vi unirete noi in Polonia._"

"_Ma la formazione è un'enorme responsabilità!_" Colonel Botto protestiert. "_Forse qualcuno con più esperienza?"_

"_Credo che farà un ottimo lavoro,_" ernannte der General. "_Se vinciamo la guerra e prendere indietro il resto del nostro paese, avremo Brindisi a Bologna._"

Er verließ für seine Limousine und Commander Graziani konnte, dass er sagte, "_Devo aspettarmi un rapporto completo in tre settimane... Se non dicembre,_" bevor das Auto in die Ferne fuhr und nahm eine Abkürzung auf der Nordstraße.

Colonel Botto war überrascht und bestürzt, als er sah die Schlägerei vor seine Stimmung gehoben, wenn Graziani schrie: "_Silenzio!_"

"Er hat angefangen!" beschwerte sich die anderen Soldaten.

Sie wurden alle im Mori, zeigen die befürchteten, dass seine Reise in die Aufnahme in eine Armee zum Stillstand geerdet werden musste.

"Ich brauche niemanden Ärger in meinem Lager," gerügt Graziani.

"_Mi dispiace,_" entschuldigte sich Mori in Italienisch. "Aber die männlichen Triebe überkam mich für über eine Minute oder zwei."

"_Qual è il tuo nome?_"

"Mori Forden," verkündet der Junge in seiner Muttersprache. "Sohn von Ralf Forden und Ihre neuesten Antragsteller durch den Rat des deutschen Minister von Propaganda, Joseph Goebbels."

Er übergab Graziani die Wehrpflicht. "_II Ralf Forden?_" fragte er neugierig.

Colonel Botto lachte nur. "_Davvero! Un tedesco! Per unire il nostro esercito grande e favolosa!_"

"Wir noch Verbündeten sind nicht wahr?", sagte Mori, starrt die grausamer Witz. "Und außerdem, ich kann fließend Italienisch sprechen."

Ohne jeden Zweifel der Kommandant und der Oberst nahm die deutsche Jugend sehr lässig und sprach mit den anderen Truppen.

"_Va bene, signori, grazie al nostro nuovo amico Mori, passerai stasera cercando cibo. Domani, il vero lavoro comincia._"

Ein paar der Soldaten beschwerte sich über arbeiten im Dunkeln, sie wussten, dass es sie müde und geblendet durch den Stress Schlaf machen würde.

"Wir haben auf Ihre Fähigkeiten zu arbeiten," sagte Francisco wer hinter Mori die ganze Zeit versteckt.

_**10. Juni – 05:00**_

Am nächsten Morgen; Francisco, der die Nacht auf der Suche nach Nahrung mit den anderen Truppen verbracht hatte, ging in Moris Zelt und gab ihm ein warmes Frühstück mit Wertschätzung für Eintritt in die Armee.

"Ich will Sie, Ihr Bestes zu suchen," rief Francisco sah er Mori in einer typischen flachen Oberfläche seine Haare zu kämmen. "Und achten Sie darauf, ihnen in die Augen vor mehr Zwangslagen sehen."

Mori gehorchte und ging zum Zelt "Kantine" wo waren die anderen Soldaten wird Mittagessen mit Colonel Botto als der Koch serviert, da der andere Chef eine Erkältung von der Arbeit in der dunklen Nacht gefangen hatte.

"_Ordine! Ordine!_"rief er, um die hungrigen Truppen zu beruhigen versucht.

"_Vorrei una salsiccia di carne!_" einer der Männer erklärt.

"_Razioni di cracker!_" rief ein anderer.

Mori zusah, wie der Colonel versucht, die Hund-Soldaten zu beruhigen, er wusste bereits vor der scheinbar rassistischen Witz über einen deutschen, der italienische Armee, er ein Flieger-Oberst sei beitreten und dass keiner von ihnen schien vertrauenswürdig sein, eingeführt vor allem die fliegenden Asse der deutschen Luftwaffe während einer Reise nach Staaken Flugplatz mit seinem Vater als er 8 Jahre alt und wurde zum Oberst der ein freundlicher Persona namens Fritz Erdman, die im selben Jahr starben bei dem Absturz des Zeppelin LZ 129 "_Hindenburg_". Nachdem sein Leichnam nach Deutschland überführt wurde, Ralf Links eine schwarze Blume auf seinem Anwesen und Mori hat nicht erst im Jahr nach der Katastrophe passiert hatte. Aber alles in allem, er hoffte, dass Oberst Ernesto Botto Respekt für die anderen Soldaten wäre, als er dachte.

Saßen an einem viel weiteren Tisch vor den Männern vier Krankenschwestern, schien von denen alle für die Truppen attraktiv sein. Einer von ihnen, genannt Shelia, hatte angeboten, Mori, neben ihr sitzen, aber beschloss er, sich unter Claudio, Christian und ein Dritter Mann des dünnen Struktur mit dem Namen Danilo sitzen.

"_Ancora ti devo un pestaggio,_" bedroht Claudio.

Aber bevor er die Chance bekommen konnte, Kommandant Rodolfo Graziani die Truppen für namentliche. In einer einzigen geraden wurden die Truppen schnell auf Befehl geschickt.

"_I test richiedono disciplina e forza,_" Graziani erklärte die anderen Truppen. "_che richiede anche frequentando le sessioni ogni mattina. Chi agisce diversamente risponderà a me._"

"_Regazzo duro._" Claudio kicherte.

Graziani wandte sich Claudio und bald wurde er der erste, der eine sofortige Quittung erhalten.

"_Andate prima._" Er sagte.

Er hat ein Bajonett aus dem Stamm, die gelassen außerhalb für Schulungszwecke und Schuss auf eine Schaufensterpuppe eines alliierten Soldaten. Er fiel mit einem klappern in weniger als einer Minute.

Claudio nahm der Kommandant das Bajonett. "_Ti faccio vedere come è fatto, anche se rovina la mia camicia._"

Er konnte nicht ertragen, um einen anderen zu verlieren, da es durch den Kampf gestern verunreinigt hat. Schieben es beiseite, schoss Claudio auf eine andere Schaufensterpuppe; aber diesmal nur den Kopf aus und nicht fallen.

Mori, Danilo und Christian gegenüber auf der anderen Seite unterschiedliche Ergebnisse; der Arm, die Beine und Herzen als Graziani hatten ihnen gezeigt.

"_Abbiamo una lunga strada da percorrere,_" murmelte Graziani laut. Dann gab er jeder jeden einzelnen der Rekruten ein Bajonett die taktischen Grundlagen von einem echten Schlachtfeld angezeigt.

_**Cerchiamo di metterci al lavoro**_

_**Per sconfiggere l'America.**_

_**Mi hanno mandato figlie**_

_**Come una benedizione da Santa Maria?**_

_**Siete un branco di più triste che abbia mai incontrato**_

_**Ma potete scommettere prima abbiamo finito.**_

_**Mister farò un uomo fuori di voi!**_

Mori und die anderen wurden dann auf eine andere Art von Praxis-schießen, diesmal mit Panzern und Kampfflugzeugen sowie das Tutorial werfen Granaten eingeführt.

_**Tranquillo come una foresta**_

_**Ma il fuoco all'interno.**_

_**Una volta trovato il centro**_

_**Sei sicuro di vincere.**_

_**Sei un sacco senza spina dorsale, pallido, patetico**_

_**E non hai un indizio**_

_**In qualche modo farò un uomo fuori di voi.**_

Als die Tage in Wochen vergingen, fand Mori, Francisco, Claudio, Christian und Danilo die Erfahrung der Fang von Fischen ausweichen Kugeln und Feuerkraft und Nahkampf zu viel schwieriger, als es in Abenteuerromane sah.

_**Mai ho intenzione di riprendere fiato.**_

_**Dire addio a coloro che mi conoscevano.**_

_**Ragazzo ero pazzo a scuola per palestra di taglio.**_

_**Questo ragazzo andato spaventato a morte.**_

_**Spero che lui non vede attraverso di me.**_

_**Ora vorrei davvero che sapevano nuotare.**_

Es wurde sogar noch schwieriger, als sie begannen, mit Panzerfäusten zu üben.

_**Ci sono uomini.**_

_**Dobbiamo essere veloce come il fiume di coursing**_

_**Ci sono uomini.**_

_**Con tutta la forza del tifone grande**_

_**Ci sono uomini.**_

_**Con tutta la forza di un furioso incendio**_

_**Misterioso come il lato oscuro della luna.**_

Die Truppen wurden entsandt, um waren und Lieferungen einen Hügel hinauf tragen, aber Mori haben nicht genug Kraft, um das Gewicht zu tragen.

_**Tempo sta correndo verso di noi**_

_**Fino ad arrivano agli Stati.**_

_**Testa mio ordine mai**_

_**E si potrebbe sopravvivere.**_

_**Sei inadatto per la rabbia della guerra,**_

_**Così imballate, a casa, sei attraverso.**_

_**Come potrei fare un uomo fuori di voi?**_

Trotz alledem Mori wollte nicht jetzt aufgeben, zuerst versuchte er, Pilotierung Colonel Botto Fiat CR Falcon und weisen alle in einer perfekten Landung ohne eine einzige Panne.

_**Ci sono uomini.**_

_**Dobbiamo essere veloce come il fiume di coursing**_

_**Ci sono uomini.**_

_**Con tutta la forza del tifone grande**_

_**Ci sono uomini.**_

_**Con tutta la forza di un furioso incendio**_

_**Misterioso come il lato oscuro della luna.**_

Jeder, auch der Kommandant und der Oberst selbst, für seine sofortige Kenntnis der Luftfahrt, jubelten und früh genug; Mori und seinen neuen Freunden wurden den Dreh raus, wie sie viel Fortschritt aus dem Training gemacht, die sie in den letzten drei Wochen gemacht hatte.

_**Ci sono uomini.**_

_**Dobbiamo essere veloce come il fiume di coursing**_

_**Ci sono uomini.**_

_**Con tutta la forza del tifone grande**_

_**Ci sono uomini.**_

_**Con tutta la forza di un furioso incendio**_

_**Misterioso come il lato oscuro della luna.**_

Als er und der Rest der Auszubildenden im schießen Positionen für die Titelseite eines Magazins stellte, begann Mori zu Fragen, wie es seiner Familie ohne ihn auf dem Lande geht war. Wenig wusste, jedoch er, dass sein bezaubernd kleiner Bruder wollte ihm folgen auf seine eigene persönlichen Spuren... einschließlich universal Respekt gegenüber der am meisten gehasste Religion in allen des faschistischen Länder beschädigt.

_**Polen**_

Er setzte sich auf den Boden auf seiner Seite des Zauns und überquerte seine Beine wie der kleine Junge und wünschte, dass er etwas Schokolade gekauft hatte, mit ihm oder vielleicht ein Gebäck, die sie teilen können.

"Ich lebe im Haus diesseits des Zauns."

"Tun Sie? Ich sah das Haus einmal aus der Ferne, aber ich habe Sie nicht gesehen."

"Mein Zimmer im ersten Stock ist, kann ich direkt über den Zaun von hier aus sehen."

"I'm Shumel."

"Was hast du sagen Ihr Name war?" fragte er.

"Shumel," sagte der kleine Junge, als wäre es die natürlichste Sache der Welt. "Was hat Sie gesagt, dass war Ihr Name?"

"Bruno."

(English translation)

_**Oradour-sur-Glane, France - June 10, 1944**_

In the Limousin region, as the American raiders were still defiant about the Japanese forces on the other side of the globe, the 2nd SS Panzer Division _Das Reich_ led by Paul "Papa" Hausser, decided take "amends" to the small town of Oradour-sur-Glane…by killing off its populace.

"How fortunate for your occupation," a father holding his 9 year old son said sarcastically to a foot soldier. "But you and your chancellor will be stopped."

The soldier just laughed. "It helps to challenge our strength against you and your putrid wine. Why don't you send Charles de Gaulle to send your strongest army?"

"You're damn right he will," the father replied.

"And another thing," the solider inquired. "How much does it take to deliver a message?"

Silence.

"One…"

He pulled the trigger on his rifle and took the boy to be dealt with the other children in the village.

In Lake Garda, Italy's finest province in the northwestern region of the country that had now become a puppet state for Germany, Mori was trying to converse with a 19 year old man named Francisco who was sitting with him at a café in Salò.

Mori spoke in Italian, "Excuse me, but do you know where I can sign in for the Royal Italian Army?"

"I'm thinking a camp somewhere in Mantua," Francisco said. "And I don't do any tanks or anti-aircraft guns, just the battlefield. It's less violent and I can see the dishonor within them."

"I agree with you," Mori replied in his mother tongue. "After getting thrown out of the Hitler Youth four times, I'm a little nervous."

"Don't worry, you'll have me" Francisco assured him in German, "Now let's go!"

The Royal Italian Army camp in Mantua was filled with Italian speaking boys and men of many ages (starting with 14 year olds). The camp itself was a square mile long and one hundred and twenty inches wide with white tents as opposed to the name of its secret police, "the Black-shirts". Mori and Francisco stopped to nearest tent as the older gave the young some important instructions.

"Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head back and strut."

Mori was then walking like a true soldier as Francisco followed him in a blank expression. Watching the men doing a lot of slack jawed insubordination such as goofing off and spit throwing, Mori wasn't sure if he would be able to completely understand their language or their behavior.

"It looks disgusting," he brought to Francisco.

"That's what we like to do, why not you try it?"

Mori observed a man and a college boy playing solitaire outside a tent. "400 Lire that I win."

The man soon met his match, "I hope you can get your money back."

"I'm not sure if I can do this," Mori complained, he was more used to the more obedient youth members back at home.

A strong man with a thick accent was standing in front of him. "What are you looking at?" he asked in a mean tone.

"Punch him. " Francisco whispered into Mori's right ear.

Mori was worried over the fact that he had bumped into the man, but he had to stand up for himself. So with a right fist, he slugged the guy to the ground.

"I see you have made a friend, Claudio," a heavy man with a crucifix in his hands said while trying to pick the strong man up.

But Claudio was more interested in getting revenge. "Son of a bitch, I'll hit you so hard, you'll be a dizzy sore sight on the ladies' eyes."

The pious man, fittingly named Christian, held Claudio back and smiled hopefully. "Repeat after me, I will be your wing on the son of God and all his creatures."

Claudio repeated the same words and calmed down, but just Francisco uttered something among the words of "lizard breath", Claudio clubbed him with a bayonet and soon the many other occupants took this seriously into an all-out war for themselves.

Mori and Francisco ran all over the camp in separate ways, both scapegoats being chased by one man to another in different tents and shaded huts as the bar fight continued behind them.

In one of the tents were three of the army's officials, General Alfredo Guzzoni; a native of Mantua, Colonel Ernesto Botto; of the Italian Air Force and Commander Rodolfo Graziani; who fought many battles in Africa and Ethiopia.

All three were observing a map of Italy in a desperate attempt to take back the rest of the land and their people since the armistice the previous year had split the country into two republics, one that was in league with the Axis and the other that had joined forces with the Allies and the American forces.

General Guzzoni marked the recent activities that went between the two republics. "The Allies have struck here, here, and here. I will take my troops up to the Reno and aid the SS before they destroy this village."

He pointed to the small village of Marzabotto on the map of the Reno river.

Colonel Botto was impressed. "Excellent strategy, sir."

The General turned to Graziani. "You will stay and train the new recruits. When Colonel Botto believes you're ready, you will join us in Poland."

"But training is an enormous responsibility!" Colonel Botto protested. "Perhaps someone with more experience?"

"I believe he will do an excellent job," the General appointed. "If we win the war and take back the remainder of our country, we shall have toast in Bologna."

He left for his sedan and Commander Graziani was able to hear him say "I shall expect a full report in three weeks... If not December," before the car drove off into the distance and took a shortcut up the north road.

Colonel Botto was surprised and dismayed when he saw the brawl before his mood lifted when Graziani shouted, "Silence!"

"HE started it!" the other soldiers complained.

They were all pointing at Mori, who feared that his journey into being accepted into an army was about to be grounded to a halt.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp," Graziani reprimanded.

"Sorry," Mori apologized in Italian. "But those manly urges came over me for about a minute or two."

"What's your name?"

"Mori Forden," the boy announced in his native language. "Son of Ralf Forden and your newest applicant by the advice of Germany's Minister of Propaganda, Joseph Goebbels."

He handed Graziani the conscription. "The Ralf Forden?" he asked curiously.

Colonel Botto just laughed. "Really! A German! To join our great and fabulous army!"

"We're still allies, aren't we?" said Mori, glaring at the cruel joke. "And besides, I can speak Italian fluently."

Without any second thoughts, the commander and the colonel took the German youth very casually and spoke to the other troops.

"Okay, gentlemen, thanks to our new friend Mori, you'll spend tonight searching for food. Tomorrow, the real work begins."

A few of the soldiers complained over working in the dark, they knew it would make them tired and blinded by the stress of sleep.

"We've got to work on your skills," said Francisco who hid behind Mori the entire time.

_**June 10**__**th**__** – 5:00 AM**_

The next morning; Francisco, who had spent the night looking for food with the other troops, went into Mori's tent and gave him a warm breakfast of appreciation for joining the army.

"I want you to look your best," Francisco exclaimed as he watched Mori comb his hair into a typical flat surface. "And make sure to look them in the eye before anymore predicaments."

Mori obeyed and went to the "mess hall" tent where the other soldiers were being served lunch with Colonel Botto as the cook since the other chef had caught a cold from working in the dark night.

"Order! Order!" he cried, trying to calm the hungry troops.

"I would like a meat sausage!" one of the men explained.

"Cracker rations!" cried another.

Mori looked on as the colonel tried to calm the doggy soldiers, he already knew before the seemingly racist joke about a German joining the Italian army that he was an aviator colonel, and that none of them seemed to be trustworthy, especially the flying aces of the Luftwaffe during a trip to Staaken Airfield with his father when he was 8 years old and was introduced a colonel of a more friendly persona named Fritz Erdman, who that same year, perished in the crash of the zeppelin LZ-129 _Hindenburg_. After his body was returned to Germany, Ralf left a black flower at his estate, and Mori did not know what had happened until the year after the disaster. But all in all, he hoped that Colonel Ernesto Botto would be respectful to the other soldiers as he thought.

Sitting at a much further table away from the men were four nurses, all of whom seemed to be attractive to the troops. One of them, named Shelia, had offered Mori to sit next to her, but he decided to sit himself among Claudio, Christian and a third man of thin structure named Danilo.

"I still owe you a beating," Claudio threatened.

But before he could get the chance, Commander Rodolfo Graziani summoned the troops for roll call. In a single straight line, the troops were quickly dispatched upon command.

"The tests require discipline and strength," Graziani explained in an orderly fashion. "Which also requires attending sessions each and every morning. Anyone who acts otherwise will answer to me."

"Tough guy," Claudio snickered.

Graziani turned to Claudio and he soon became the first to gain an immediate comeuppance.

"You go first," he said.

He took out a bayonet from a trunk that been left outside for training purposes and shot at a mannequin of an Allied soldier. It fell with a clatter in less than a minute.

Claudio took the bayonet from the commander. "I'll show you how it's done, even if it ruins my shirt."

He couldn't bear to lose another one since it got dirtied yesterday by the fight. Pushing it aside, Claudio shot at another mannequin; but this time only the head off and did not fall.

Mori, Danilo and Christian on the other hand, faced different results; the arm, the legs and heart as Graziani had shown them.

"We have a long way to go," Graziani muttered out loud. Then he each gave every one of the recruits a bayonet to display the tactical basics of a real battlefield.

_**Let's get down to business**_

_**To defeat America.**_

_**Did they send me daughters**_

_**As a bless from Saint Maria?**_

_**You're a saddest bunch I ever met**_

_**But you can bet before we're through.**_

_**Mister I'll make a man out of you!**_

Mori and the others were then introduced to another line of practice shooting, this time with tanks and fighter planes as well as the tutorial of throwing grenades.

_**Tranquil as a forest**_

_**But on fire within.**_

_**Once you find your center**_

_**You are sure to win.**_

_**You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot**_

_**And you haven't got a clue**_

_**Somehow I'll make a man out of you.**_

As the days passed into weeks, Mori, Francisco, Claudio, Christian and Danilo found the experience of catching fish dodging bullets and firepower and hand-to-hand combat to much harder than it looked in adventure novels.

_**I'm never gonna catch my breath.**_

_**Say goodbye to those who knew me.**_

_**Boy was I fool in school for cutting gym.**_

_**This guy's gone scared to death.**_

_**Hope he doesn't see right through me.**_

_**Now I really wish that I knew how to swim.**_

It got even more difficult when they started to practice using bazookas.

_**We are men.**_

_**We must be swift as the coursing river**_

_**We are men.**_

_**With all the force of the great typhoon**_

_**We are men.**_

_**With all the strength of a raging fire **_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.**_

The troops were sent to carry goods and supplies up a hill, but Mori did not have enough strength to carry all that weight.

_**Time is racing toward us**_

_**Till the States arrive.**_

_**Head my ever order **_

_**And you might survive.**_

_**You're unsuited for the rage of war,**_

_**So pack up, go home, you're through.**_

_**How could I make a man out of you?**_

In spite of all this, Mori was not about to give up now, first he tried piloting Colonel Botto's Fiat CR.42 Falcon, and all in a perfect three point landing without a single mishap.

_**We are men.**_

_**We must be swift as the coursing river**_

_**We are men.**_

_**With all the force of the great typhoon**_

_**We are men.**_

_**With all the strength of a raging fire **_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.**_

Everyone, even the commander and the colonel himself, cheered for his instant knowledge of aviation, and soon enough; Mori and his new friends were getting the hang of it as they made a great deal of progress from all the training they had made over the past three weeks.

_**We are men.**_

_**We must be swift as the coursing river**_

_**We are men.**_

_**With all the force of the great typhoon**_

_**We are men.**_

_**With all the strength of a raging fire **_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.**_

As he and the rest of the trainees posed in shooting positions for a magazine cover, Mori began to wonder at how his family was doing without him in the countryside. Little did he know, however, that his adorable little brother was about to follow him in his own personal footsteps… including universal respect towards the most hated religion in all of the fascist corrupted countries.

_**Poland**_

He sat down on the ground on his side of the fence and crossed his legs like the little boy and wished that he had bought some chocolate with him or perhaps a pastry that they could share.

"I live in the house on this side of the fence"

"Do you? I saw the house once, from a distance, but I didn't see you."

"My room is on the first floor, I can see right over the fence from here."

"I'm Shumel."

"What did you say your name was?" he asked.

"Shumel," said the little boy as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "What did you say _your_ name was?"

"Bruno."


	4. A Change of Course

_**9. Juli 1944 - Caen, Frankreich**_

Die britischen und kanadischen Truppen, angeführt von Miles Dempsey und Bernard Montgomery kam in eine Stadt in Frankreich, wo es schließlich befreit wurde nach kämpfen die Achse aus Betrieb überladen Truppen.

"_German troops on the horizon_," Captain Montgomery hingewiesen, auf der Karte.

Dempsy fand die nächste Route in Feindesland. " _And the quickest way into the nearest death camp is though Switzerland. Besides, I think the Jewish occupants will be thanking us once Hitler gets his just dessert._"

Es würde nicht bis für weitere zwei Monate, wenn der Polnischen Heimatarmee versuchen würde, ihr Land von den Nazis besetzten zurückzunehmen.

_**13. August – Mantua, Italien**_

Das war an einem See direkt vor dem Campingplatz, Mori und Francisco; Boxer, beschloss, sie nach einem langen Tag voller Arbeit aus Bad verkleidet.

"Nur, weil ich in bin eine italienische Armee bedeutet nicht, dass ich zu riechen wie eine," kommentierte Mori als das kalte Wasser ihn übernahm.

Auch bekleidet, in Unterwäsche waren die Schwestern als Shelia sowie Christian, Claudio und Danilo, wer kam, bevor die anderen Soldaten.

Danilo und die anderen fünf Insassen stellten sich schließlich zu Mori und Claudio über sich selbst lustig gemacht, dadurch, dass der "King of the Rock".

"_Non sarebbe il re del nulla,_" protestierte Danilo, bevor seine Antwort von einem Schuss getroffen wurde.

Shelia und ihre Freunde-kicherte. " _Speriamo solo che non ottengono i nostri nomi mescolati._"

Nach einer Weile leitete Mori und Francisco zurück ins camp.

"Das war nah," sagte Mori, Angst vor der Freigabe seiner deutschen Abstammung, die anderen Rekruten.

"Ich denke, Shelia mag dich," gehänselt Francisco.

"Nein, nicht ich!"

"Hast du gesehen, wie sie lächelte dich an?"

"Nein," beendete Mori. "Und ich fände es nicht angemessen, vor eine nackte Frau ohne weiteres sein."

Die anderen Truppen kam schnell vorbei, als er sagte, aber Francisco nur mit ihm zuckte und sie voll sich bekleidet vor der Durchführung auf zum Zelt wo Commander Graziani und Colonel Botto ein privates Gespräch hatten.

Im Inneren des Zeltes waren Botto und Graziani die Entscheidung, ob Truppen nach Polen bis im nächsten Monat nehmen beschäftigen; Es müssten sie zur Verteidigung der Polnischen Heimatarmee oder anderen Alliierten aus infiltrieren KZ Auschwitz wo wurde Moris Vater Ralf zusammen mit dem Rest der Moris Familie lebt.

Mori empfing nicht weitere Informationen über seine Familie, da er in die Armee eintrat, er wusste nicht, dass die Großmutter eine Weile wieder in Berlin vergangen waren. Er war auch nichts von seiner Mutter brechen Gewohnheiten, seine Schwester Faszination Leutnant der unfreundlich und seines Bruders Freundschaft mit einem jüdischen Jungen, der war, dass er nicht mit auf der anderen Seite einen Zaun sein soll.

Colonel Botto gab Kommandant Graziani die No-go. " _Le truppe sono pronte a combattere, ma ho i miei dubbi che le truppe si leverà in piedi una probabilità contro l'esercito polacco._"

Graziani protestiert. "_Essi hanno completato la loro formazione, colonnello e una volta che il tenente Kotler ci dà il segnale di riconoscimento, ci lascerà in Settembre._"

"_Non credo che essi sono in forma abbastanza per combattere, comandante. E se il tenente Kotler non ci dà il via libera, non potremmo mai vedere battaglia a fianco dei nostri alleati tedeschi._"

Botto bereit, auf Patrouille zu verlassen, aber Graziani umgingen ihn. "_Non siamo finiti ancora._"

"_Generale Guzzoni potrebbe essere stato in carica, ma io sono ancora un membro dell'aeronautica italiana, che sa cosa è meglio,_" der Colonel antwortete vor der Abreise.

Unbemerkt von ihnen, Mori und Francisco hatte die Radiowerbung und warteten auf eine Antwort.

"Ich gehe ins Bett," gähnte Mori als Grazioni aus dem Zelt kam. Francisco folgte der Kommandant.

"_Ho paura che noi non possiamo lasciare senza autorizzazione di tenente Kotler._" Graziani sagte zu dem jungen Mann.

Aber dies hat Francisco Gelegenheit, dass keiner der anderen Truppen hatte jemals tun, dachte, er war bei der Morsecode-Operator und gab ihm dringend Anweisung, Kotler in Polen.

"Wir wollen jetzt im September oder später handeln," schrieb der Betreiber in "Deutsch, es ist dringend notwendig, Sie in irgendeiner Weise zu helfen, was wir können."

Die Antwort kam sehr schnell und Francisco gab es Botto, der in seinem Nachthemd war. Die Notiz zu lesen, "_Vi aspettiamo per l'esercito polacco di Auschwitz dal mese prossimo e mi farebbe un sacco se vuoi venire e aiutarci come rinforzi._"

"_Notizie urgenti da tenente Kotler!_" Botto rief Graziani. "_Noi stiamo necessari ad Auschwitz la metà del mese prossimo!_"

Francisco seufzte Relief und wachte auf die anderen Camper. "_Fai le valigie, tutti! Ci stiamo muovendo fuori il mese prossimo!_"

Mori erwachte beim Klang der News, vielleicht er würde beweisen sich würdig schließ nach dem Lernen, dass ihr Ziel ein Arbeitslager war; würde er rechtzeitig dorthin zu einem Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod zu retten?

(English Translation)

_**July 9**__**th**__**, 1944 - Caen, France**_

The British and Canadian troops led by Miles Dempsey and Bernard Montgomery came to a town in France, where it was eventually liberated after battling the Axis forces from Operation Overload.

"German troops on the horizon," Captain Montgomery pointed out on a map.

Dempsy found the nearest route into enemy territory. "And the quickest way into the nearest death camp is though Switzerland. Besides, I think the Jewish occupants will be thanking us once Hitler gets his just dessert."

It would not until for another two months when the Polish home army would try to take back their land from the occupied Nazis.

_**August 13**__**th **__**– Mantua, Italy**_

At a lake that was just outside the camp ground, Mori and Francisco; clad in boxers, decided to bath them off after a long day of work.

"Just because I'm in an Italian army doesn't mean I have to smell like one," Mori commented as the cold water took him over.

Also clad in undergarments were Shelia the nurses as well as Christian, Claudio and Danilo, who came before the other soldiers.

Danilo and the other five occupants finally introduced themselves to Mori and Claudio made fun of himself by being the "king of the rock".

"You would not be the king of anything," Danilo protested before his reply was met by a splash.

Shelia and her friends giggled. "Let's just hope they don't get our names mixed up."

After a while, Mori and Francisco headed back to camp.

"That was close," said Mori, fearful of sharing his German heritage to the other recruits.

"I think Shelia likes you," teased Francisco.

"No, I don't!"

"Did you see the way she smiled at you?"

"No," Mori finished. "And I would not find it proper to be in front of a naked woman without further ado."

The other troops came quickly by as soon as he said this, but Francisco just shrugged to him and they fully dressed themselves before carrying on to the tent where Commander Graziani and Colonel Botto were having a private conversation.

Inside the tent, Botto and Graziani were dealing with the decision as to whether or not take to troops to Poland by next month; there they would have to defend the Polish Home Army or any other Allied forces from infiltrating the Auschwitz concentration camp where Mori's father Ralf was currently residing along with the rest of Mori's family.

Mori did not receive any further information about his family since he joined the army, he didn't even know that Grandmother had passed away a while back in Berlin. He was also unaware of his mother's breaking habits, his sister's fascination over an unfriendly lieutenant and his brother's friendship with a Jewish boy that was he not supposed to be with on the other side of a fence.

Colonel Botto gave Commander Graziani the no-go. "The troops are ready to fight, but I have my doubts that the troops will stand a chance against the Polish army."

Graziani protested. "They have completed their training, colonel and once Lieutenant Kotler gives us the recognition signal, we will be leaving in September."

"I don't believe they are fit enough to fight, Commander. And if Lieutenant Kotler does not give us the go-ahead, we may never see battle alongside our German allies."

Botto prepared to leave on patrol duty, but Graziani sidestepped him. "We're not finished yet."

"General Guzzoni may have been in charge, but I am still a member of the Italian Air Force who knows what is best," the colonel replied before leaving.

Unbeknownst to them, Mori and Francisco had overheard the conversation and were waiting for a reply.

"I'm going to bed," Mori yawned as soon as Grazioni came out of the tent. Francisco followed the commander.

"I'm afraid we may not be leaving without Lieutenant Kotler's permission." Graziani said to the young man.

But this gave Francisco an opportunity that none of the other troops had ever thought of doing, he went to see the Morse code operator and gave him urgent instructions to Kotler in Poland.

"We wish to act now by September or later," the operator wrote in German, "It is urgent to help you in any way we can."

The reply came very quickly and Francisco handed it to Botto, who was in his nightgown. The note read "We will be waiting for the Polish army at Auschwitz by next month and it would mean a lot if you would come and back us up as reinforcements."

"Urgent news from Lieutenant Kotler!" Botto cried out to Graziani. "We're needed at Auschwitz by the middle of next month!"

Francisco sighed in relief and woke up the other campers. "Pack your bags, everybody! We're moving out next month!"

Mori woke up at the sound of the news, maybe he would prove himself worthy after after learning that their destination was a labor camp; would he get there in time to save a fate much worse than death?


	5. Out-With: the reunion

_**Bologna - 29. September 1944**_

Im nächste Monat kam sehr schnell und Mori und seine Gefährten waren auf dem Weg nach Polen. Die meisten Soldaten gingen die meisten des Weges zu Fuß und einige einschließlich Kommandant Graziani und Colonel Botto waren Reiten, zu Pferd oder in einem grau-Schema farbig Volkswagen VW Kübelwagen. Sie haben sogar versucht, Aufhellung sich oben mit einem Marschlied, in der Hoffnung, ihren Verstand Weg von ihren Angehörigen zu nehmen.

_**Per molto tempo abbiamo,**_

_**State marciando fuori alla battaglia.**_

_**Nel nostro gregge tonante,**_

_**Ci sentiamo molto bestiame.**_

_**Come il ritmo martellante**_

_**I nostri piedi doloranti non sono facili da ignorare**_

_**Ehi! Pensare invece,**_

_**Una ragazza vale la pena lottare per**_

_**Eh?**_

_**Questo è quello che ho detto,**_

_**Una ragazza vale la pena lottare per...**_

_**Voglio che lei sia più pallida di luna,**_

_**Con gli occhi che brillano come stelle**_

_**La mia ragazza si sorprenderanno della mia forza,**_

_**Adoro le mie cicatrici di battaglia.**_

_**Non me ne frega meno cosa potrai indossare o che cosa assomiglia.**_

_**Tutto dipende da cosa lei cuoce come.**_

_**Manzo, maiale, pollo.**_

_**Mmm**_

_**Scommettere che le ragazze locali pensavano che tu fossi abbastanza l'incantatore.**_

_**E scommetto che le donne amano un uomo in armatura.**_

_**Si può intuire ciò che**_

_**Hanno perso la maggior parte**_

_**Dato che siamo andati a guerra!**_

_**Che cosa vogliamo?**_

_**Una ragazza vale la pena lottare per.**_

_**La mia ragazza credo di che avere presenti difetti.**_

_**Che io sono un importante ritrovamento.**_

_**Uhh, come ' incontro una ragazza che ha avuto un cervello,**_

_**Chi parla sempre la sua mente?**_

_**No!**_

_**Miei modi virili e giro di frase sono certi brivido lei!**_

_**Lui pensa di essere un tale assassino della signora.**_

_**Ho una ragazza torna a casa,**_

_**Chi è diverso da qualsiasi altro.**_

_**Sì, l'unica ragazza che vuoi amarlo è sua madre.**_

_**Ma quando veniamo casa vittoria,**_

_**Essi ti linea alla porta**_

_**Che cosa vogliamo?**_

_**Una ragazza vale la pena lottare per.**_

_**Desiderio che avevo...**_

_**Una ragazza vale la pena lottare per.**_

_**Una ragazza vale la pena lottare per.**_

Dann plötzlich, eine Flut von zwanzig Schüsse aus Maschinengewehren erfüllte die Luft, die Soldaten lebendig Gesang zu unterbrechen und sie blickte von einer Berg-Klippe, die kleine Ortschaft Marzabotto unter ihnen zu sehen. Bei näherem Hinsehen, sie sahen verschiedene Soldaten (wem Mori anerkannt als SS-Offiziere) Spritzen die Bürgern Schuldigen und unschuldigen, wie Behinderte wieder nach Hause in Deutschland.

Sobald die Schüsse nachließ, wurden die Soldaten Angesicht zu Angesicht mit den SS-Offizieren erfüllt; Ihr Führer erklärte die Graziani, dass Don ein Verräter war deren Menschen brauchte, um sein exemplifiziert, ihren Tod waren würdig zu zeigen, dass sogar das Reich Alliierten Bürger heimlich eine Rebellion bilden waren.

Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben kontrollierten, Mori wusste, dass sein Land sauer mit Strom, unmöglich Perfektion und vor allem rein böse war bekommen was sie wollten.

Nach einem Spaziergang für Stunden, endlich Graziani und seine Männer auf einen Flugplatz, wo ein Sparviero-Transportflugzeug und ein Heinkel 111 Bomber nach Polen nahmen. Sie landeten außerhalb von Auschwitz und traf Leutnant Kotler, seine eigenen Männer, aber nicht Moris Vater. Kotler Grazianis Männer gaben die folgenden Positionen: Mori und Claudio wäre am Eingang, 5 der Männer nehmen den linken Zaun 5 bräuchten mehr rechts und fünf weitere für die hinter und Guard towers als zusätzliche Sicherheit, jeweils mit einer Panzerfaust geladen.

Die Klänge von der Polnischen Heimatarmee wurden bald in den Wald, Echo bevor Graziani "_Attaccare_!" schreien konnte, feuerte die Truppen sofort ihre Bazookas in der Armee von 200 polnischen Truppen im Gegensatz zu den 50 Italienern und deutschen. Die jüdische Gefangene, von denen meisten polnischen selbst waren, waren überhaupt keine Hilfe.

Von jetzt der Himmel bewölkt, wuchs würde Regen bald nach über eine andere zwei Stunden werden in Gießen.

Die Truppen entlassen, jede ihrer Gewehre und Pistolen in Richtung der polnischen Armee mit wenigen Verlusten bis 189 feindliche Truppen in einem Schneesturm von Kugeln und Raketen und die Schlacht ging nicht gut, bis Graziani Mori seine Bazooka auf der Führer des Feindes Zielen angewiesen.

Mori wollte seine Bazooka Feuer sah er eine Kiste mit Bomben, die seit Beginn der Schlacht nicht berührt worden war; Jeder von ihnen weg eins nach dem anderen feuern, hinterlassen, die den Führer mit ein paar Schnitte und Prellungen.

Dann Mori eine andere Idee hatte, er nahm Claudio's Panzerfaust und gerade für die polnischen General mit Francisco im Schlepptau geleitet. Als der General wurde, war das letzte, was, das er sah, ein deutscher feuert eine Rakete auf ihn.

Zum Glück die deutschen brachte ein paar Panzer, die gefallenen Widerstandskämpfer Weg zu fahren, und, sobald die letzte Hoffnung für die Juden waren verschwunden, Mori wurde von seinen Kollegen für seine Bemühungen bei der Einnahme der polnischen allgemeinen gratuliert.

"_Tu sei l'uomo più folle che abbia mai conosciuto_!" Commandante Graziani sagte hell. " _D'ora in poi, spero che ci possono in grado di fiducia reciproca nel prossimo futuro."_

"_Applauso per Mori! Il più coraggioso di tutti noi!_" Danilo jubelten. "_Il re della montagna!_"

Die Männer zujubelten, Mori in der rechten Ecke dilatierten linken Augenwinkel sah, er dachte, er fast eine bekannte Figur, offenbar seinen jüngeren Bruder Bruno, gesehen hatte, sich seine schöne Kleider und in die gestreiften Uniform getragen von den jüdischen Häftlingen Strippen. Vor ihm war Sie ein glatzköpfiger junge um sein Alter wartet gespannt als er unter den Zaun kroch.

Bevor Mori noch reagieren konnte, wollte Kotler beschlossen, Grazianis Männer eine Tour des Konzentrationslagers, einschließlich seine aufwändige, aber tödlichen Gaskammern, die er erwähnt für den Tag eingeschaltet sein. Die Blondine nackte Juden würde gehen, und wie ein verkocht Kuchen aus dem Ofen, würde es mit sehr wenigen Überlebenden überlassen werden.

Mori sank in der Zeile der jüdische Häftlinge warten auf ihre tödliche, ungerechte und grausame Schicksal; Er hatte über diese Grausamkeiten, aber noch nie gehört er gedacht hatte, dass sie diesem schweren waren. Er konnte sehen, warum es war in seiner Natur respektvoll zu Juden werden, auch wenn ihre Kultur oder die gesamte Essenz des allmächtigen Kanzlers nicht erfüllt. Die beiden Linien ging in entgegengesetzte Richtungen, die Bewaffnung geht rechts wie eine reguläre Reisegruppe, die internierten nach links über Capitol Strafe für ein Höchstmaß an offensive Verbrechen ausgeführt werden, die sie körperlich nicht begangen habe.

Als Mori auf Linie marschieren gehalten, sah er die beiden jungen wieder beide Kahl und in Uniformen. Er erkannte fast derjenige sah er vor, der gleiche Junge, der hatte des gleichen Gesicht wie Bruno und war selbst vor den Zaun vor wenigen Minuten ausziehen.

Der Regen kam auf beiden Geraden, dicken Blätter Wasser schlagen und der erste Kampf der Donner Klang wie vor die Schlacht von ging noch weiter, wie die polnischen selbst gedacht hatte, über das Senden von Verstärkungen. Mori und die anderen Männer bringen einen Regenschirm für den Anlass gedacht, aber seine Gedanken wandte sich sofort wieder zu den beiden Jungs.

Er hat aufgehört.

Es war dann, dass er erkannte, dass der Junge mit ein paar Haarfollikel tatsächlich Bruno war. Es war alles einen Sinn, die seine Familie auf dem gleichen Land, das er stand sofort war auf. Er wollte wissen, warum Bruno möchte so einen trostlosen Ort von Tod und Verzweiflung zu erkunden, aber er musste seine Lieblings Geschwister aus den größten Fehler er je gemacht, die ihn sein Leben kosten würde.

Blitzschnell und so schnell wie ein Fuchs Mori aus der Linie und rannte in Richtung der zwei Jungen schreien seines Bruders Namen. "BRUNO!"

Bruno und Shumel umgedreht, um Mori zu sehen einen Sprung auf sie wie ein Gepard. Die jungen, die fast als der junge Mann schrie schöpfte sie in seine Arme und fiel auf den schlammigen Boden, tretend und schreiend, als ob Mori ein fremder Angriff auf sie war.

Mori versucht, seinen Bruder zu beruhigen; Er dauerte kein Interesse gegenüber den anderen Jungen. "Bruno, ich bins! Mori!"

Unter der Uniform und Armee-GAP alles was Bruno sehen konnte war eine weitere Wache bevor er begann Moris Augen und Gesicht, es begann zu erkennbar zu studieren. "M-M-Ori?"

Shumel, jedoch schrie immer noch über den Erwartungen der wieder geschlagen oder behandelt wie ein Stück Müll. Seine Schreie erregte die Aufmerksamkeit von Graziani und Botto zum Tatort eilte, und den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu urteilen, sie sahen Mori zwei Juden vor Schaden zu schützen.

"Ich kann alles erklären," Mori war zu sagen, aber nur dann Leutnant Kotler kam. Er erkannte sorgfältig Bruno durch sein Gesicht, aber nicht seine Haare und Shumel gestoppt, schreien, als er auf den dämonischen Mann blickte.

"Sohn des Kommandanten?!" Kotler schrie, dann schaute er Shumel. "Also es stimmt, Ihr seid wirklich die besten Freunde. "Verräter!"

Nachdem dies gesagt wurde er ausgepeitscht Shumel auf seiner linken Wange und Bruno dann brutal zu den Schlamm geschoben. "Jude-liebenden Schlange!", fügte er hinzu.

Mori statt Bruno in seinen Armen wie ein Stofftier. "Er ist mein Bruder! Er ist erst acht Jahre alt, er wusste nicht, was er falsch gemacht habe!"

"Versuchen Sie nicht einmischen, Forden. Juden sind alle gleich: wertlos, nichtchristlichen und unmoralischen Heiden. "

"Ich wollte mir nichts tun!" Bruno plädierte.

"Ultimative Verrat und Schande!" Kotler geboten. "Diese Schweine ist nichts weiter als ein Stück Scheiße."

"Er ist noch ein Kind!" Mori schrie.

Aber Kotler hörte nicht zu Grund, stattdessen ging bis Shumel, drosselte ihn am Hals und taumelte es seitwärts, der Klang der ein Kinderspiel aus dem jungen Hals.

Realisieren, dass Kotler nur besten Freund getötet hatte hatte er lange, Bruno schluchzte in Moris Brust wie sein Bruder seine Beretta-Pistole mit seiner linken Hand nahm und schnell eine Kugel in Kotlers Gesicht geschossen. Blut sickerte aus dem sadistischen Mann Nase und er stürzte in einen Heap.

Graziani und Botto könnte nichts anderes als stielaugen und Mori Bruno in seinen Armen getragen anrichten. "Niemand sagen," sagte er, als lief weg von den anderen Männern, die auf den Klang Ansprachen.

Hinter dem Zaun nahm Mori Bruno hinter einem Baum, als der Regen begann, sich Schlacke. Sie kauerten über eine große Decke die Mori eines verwundeten Soldaten gespart hatte.

"Vielleicht, ich sollte nicht nach Hause, Mori haben", meinte leider als er Strich sanft Brunos Kopf.

"Und vielleicht sollte habe ich nicht getroffen Shumel, sonst wäre ich tot." Bruno geantwortet. "Die Farm da drüben ist dunkel und unheimlich."

"Es ist ein Konzentrationslager" korrigiert Mori. "Aber wenn Sie wirklich wollen, etwas sagen, Bruder, ich dachte, ich könnte nach Deutschland und Italien, dass ich nichts wert bin. Aber jetzt, wo ich sehe, dass das Vaterland voller Kommunismus, hungriger Machtpolitik, einer prahlerisch und diskret-Wirtschaft und ein Vorurteil gegen Menschen, die nichts falsch, außer als Straftat zu ihrer Persönlichkeit, fühle ich mich entehrt um ein deutscher zu sein."

Bruno schaute Mori für eine lange Zeit, und in diesen Momenten wurde in seiner reinen Unschuld zerstört wurde wie ein Spiegel brechen aus metaphysischen Stress. "Was nun?" fragte er.

"Ich bin nicht zu Vater noch zu konfrontieren," antwortete Mori. "Ich werde weiter kämpfen auch wenn es bedeutet, dass ich Deutschland zu verraten und gewinnen in der Roten Armee,."

Und das war, dass genau er tun wollte.

(English translation)

_**Bologna - September 29**__**th**__** 1944**_

The next month came very quickly and Mori and his companions were on their way to Poland. Most of the soldiers walked most of the way on foot, and some including Commander Graziani and Colonel Botto were riding on horseback or in a grey-scheme colored Volkswagen Kübelwagen. They even tried lightening themselves up with a marching song, hoping to take their minds off of their loved ones.

_**For a long time we've, **_

_**Been marching off to battle.**_

_**In our thundering herd, **_

_**We feel a lot like cattle.**_

_**Like the pounding beat**_

_**Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore**_

_**Hey! Think of instead, **_

_**A girl worth fighting for**_

The others were confused.

_**Huh?**_

Claudio, Christan and Danilo explained.

_**That's what I said, **_

_**A girl worth fighting for... **_

_**I want her paler than the moon, **_

_**With eyes that shine like stars**_

_**My girl will marvel at my strength, **_

_**Adore my battle scars.**_

_**I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like.**_

_**It all depends on what she cooks like.**_

_**Beef, pork, chicken.**_

_**Mmm**_

The troops continued to press on through the Reno river.

_**Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer.**_

_**And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor.**_

_**You can guess what we**_

_**Have missed the most**_

_**Since we went off to war! **_

_**What do we want?**_

_**A girl worth fighting for.**_

_**My girl will think I have no faults.**_

_**That I'm a major find.**_

Mori expressed a more revolutionary thought.

_**Uhh, how 'bout a girl who's got a brain, **_

_**Who always speaks her mind?**_

_**Nah! **_

_**My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her! **_

_**He thinks he's such a lady killer.**_

Even Colonel Botto and Commander Graziani had their share of thoughts as well.

_**I've a girl back home, **_

_**Who's unlike any other.**_

_**Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother.**_

Botto blushed pink as lemonade, shooting a wimpy glaze at his superior officer.

_**But when we come home in victory, **_

_**They'll line up at the door**_

_**What do we want?**_

_**A girl worth fighting for.**_

_**Wish that I had... **_

_**A girl worth fighting for.**_

_**A girl worth fighting for.**_

Then suddenly, a barrage of twenty gunshots from machine guns filled the air, interrupting the soldiers' lively chant and they looked down from a mountain cliff to see the small village of Marzabotto below them. Upon closer inspection, they could see various soldiers (to whom Mori recognized as SS officers) gunning the innocent and guilty citizens like the handicapped back home in Germany.

As soon as the gunfire died down, the soldiers were met face to face with the SS officers; their leader explained to the Graziani that the don was a traitor whose people needed to be exemplified, that their deaths were worthy of showing that even the Reich's allied citizens were secretly forming a rebellion.

And for the first time in his controlled life, Mori knew that his country was mad with power, impossible perfection and above all purely evil of getting what they wanted.

After walking for hours, Graziani and his men finally came to an air field where they took an SM.79 transport plane and a Heinkel 111 bomber to Poland. They landed outside of Auschwitz and met Lieutenant Kotler, his own men, but not Mori's father. Kotler gave Graziani's men the following positions: Mori and Claudio would be on the entrance, 5 of the men would take the left fence, 5 more would take right and another five for the behind and guard towers as additional security, each one loaded with a bazooka.

The sounds of the Polish Home Army were soon echoing throughout the woods, before Graziani could shout "Attack!", the troops immediately fired their bazookas at the army of 200 Polish troops in contrast to the 50 Italians and Germans. The Jewish prisoners, most of whom were Polish themselves, were no help at all.

By now the sky grew cloudy, rain would soon be pouring in after about another two hours.

The troops fired each of their rifles and pistols towards the Polish army with very few casualties down to 189 enemy troops in a blizzard of bullets and rockets, and the battle did not go well until Graziani instructed Mori to aim his bazooka at the leader of the enemy.

Mori was about to fire his bazooka when he saw a box of bombs that had not been touched since the beginning of the battle; firing each of them off one by one, which left the leader with a few cuts and bruises.

Then Mori had another idea, he took Claudio's bazooka and headed straight for the Polish general with Francisco in tow. When the general turned, the last thing he saw was a German firing a rocket at him.

Luckily, the Germans brought in a few tanks to drive the fallen resistance fighters away, and as soon as the last hope for the Jews were gone, Mori was congratulated by his peers for his effort in taking down the Polish general.

"You're the craziest man I've ever known!" Commander Graziani said brightly. "From now on, I hope we may able to trust each other in the near future."

"Let's hear it for Mori! The bravest of us all!" Danilo cheered. "The king of the mountain!"

As the men cheered, Mori looked in the right hand corner of his dilated left eye, he thought he had almost seen a familiar figure, apparently his younger brother Bruno, stripping himself of his nice clothes and into the striped uniform worn by the Jewish prisoners. In front of him was a bald boy around his age waiting anxiously as he crawled under the fence.

Before Mori could even react, Kotler decided to give Graziani's men a tour of the concentration camp, including its elaborate but deadly gas chambers which he mentioned was about to be turned on for the day. The bare naked Jews would go in, and like an overcooked cake out of the oven, it would be left with very few survivors.

Mori slumped at the line of Jewish prisoners awaiting their deadly, unfair and cruel fate; he had heard about these atrocities, but never before had he thought they were _this _serious. He could see why it was in his nature to be respectful to Jews, even if their culture or entire essence did not satisfy the all-powerful chancellor. The two lines went in opposite directions, the armament going right like a regular tour group, the internees going left to be executed via capitol punishment for a maximum degree of offensive crimes they did not commit physically.

As Mori kept on marching in line, he saw the two boys again, both of them bald and in uniforms. He almost recognized the one he saw before, the same boy who had the same face as Bruno and was undressing himself in front of the fence a few minutes ago.

The rain came down on both straight lines, pounding thick sheets of water and the first boom of thunder echoed like the battle from before was still going on as the Polish had even thought about sending in reinforcements. Mori and the other men thought of bringing an umbrella for the occasion, but his thought immediately turned back to the two boys.

He stopped.

It was then that he realized that the boy with a few hair follicles was indeed Bruno. It was all making sense that his family was in the same countryside he was standing on right now. He didn't want to know why Bruno would want to explore such a dreary place of death and despair, but he had to stop his favorite sibling from making the biggest mistake he ever made, one that would cost him his own life.

In a flash and as quick as a fox, Mori ran out of the line and ran toward the two boys, shouting his brother's name. "BRUNO!"

Bruno and Shumel turned around to see Mori leaping at them like a cheetah. The boys almost screamed as the young man scooped them into his arms and fell to the muddy ground, kicking and screaming as though Mori was a stranger attacking them.

Mori tried to calm his brother down; he did not take any concern toward the other boy. "Bruno, it's me! Mori!"

Underneath the uniform and army cap, all Bruno could see was another guard before he began to study Mori's eyes and face, it started to become recognizable. "M-M-ori?"

Shumel, however was still screaming over the expectations of being beaten again or treated like a piece of trash. His screams caught the attention of Graziani and Botto who rushed to the scene, and judging by the look on his face, they saw Mori protecting two Jews from harm.

"I can explain all of this," Mori was about to say, but just then Lieutenant Kotler came up. He carefully recognized Bruno through his face, but not his hair and Shumel stopped screaming as he looked up the demonic man.

"The commandant's son?!" Kotler cried out, then he looked at Shumel. "So it is true…you two really are the best of friends."Traitor!"

With that said, he flogged Shumel across his left cheek, and then brutally pushed Bruno to the mud. "Jew-loving snake!" he added.

Mori held Bruno in his arms like a stuffed animal. "He's my brother! He's only eight years old, he didn't know what he did wrong!"

"Don't try to fuck with me, Forden. Jews are all the same: worthless, non-Christian and immoral heathens."

"I didn't mean any harm!" Bruno pleaded.

"Ultimate treason and dishonor!" Kotler commanded. "This swine is nothing more than a piece of shit."

"He's just a child!" Mori yelled.

But Kotler would not listen to reason, instead walked up to Shumel, throttled him by the throat and lurched it sideways, the sound of a snap coming from the boy's neck.

Realizing that Kotler had killed the only best friend he had in a long while, Bruno sobbed into Mori's chest as his brother took out his Beretta pistol with his left hand and quickly fired a bullet into Kotler's face. Blood trickled from the sadistic man's nose and he collapsed into a heap.

Graziani and Botto could do nothing but stare as Mori carried Bruno into his arms. "Tell no one," he said as ran away from the other men who responded to the sound.

Beyond the fence, Mori took Bruno behind a tree as the rain began to slag up. They huddled over a large blanket which Mori had been saving for any of the wounded soldiers.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have left home," Mori said sadly as he gently stroked Bruno's head.

"And maybe I should have not met Shumel, otherwise I'd be dead." Bruno replied. "The farm over there is dark and scary."

"It's a concentration camp," Mori corrected. "But if you really want to know something, brother, I thought maybe I could prove to Germany and Italy that I am worthy of anything. But now that I see that the Fatherland is full of communism, power hungry politics, a boastful and discreet economy and a prejudice against human beings who did nothing wrong except as an offence to their personality, I feel dishonored to be a German."

Bruno looked at Mori for a long time, and in those moments, his pure innocence was shattered like a mirror breaking from metaphysical stress. "What next?" he asked.

"I'm not about to confront Father yet," Mori replied. "I'll keep fighting, even if it means that I have to betray Germany and enlist in the Red Army."

And that was exactly he was going to do.


	6. Battle of Berlin

_**Polen – 30. September 1944**_

Mori ging das Haus, wo seine Familie wohnte, er dachte, er könnte überraschen Sie Mutter und Vater und sag ihm über sein Leben in Italien, die etwas Bruno war ihnen sagen würde, aber er zögerte und Wandern und walking... und zu Fuß. Er dachte fast, er sah Ralf verlassen des Hauses durch die Ecke seines linken Auges, aber es war jetzt egal.

Auf dem Weg hielten Mori an das Dorf Płaszów. Er flüchtete sich in einer Pension, hatte Marmelade zum Frühstück in einem Café und schließlich an die Stelle in einem Steinbruch, wo das Konzentrationslager Krakau einst stand, war ein T-19-Panzer, der hatte eines roten Sterns auf beiden Seiten des Revolver und ging auf sie. Der Fahrer, ein Russe, erschien zu dünn, kam aus der Luke und sprach mit Mori in seiner Muttersprache.

"_Chto vam zdes' nado?_"

"_Ya opozoril nemetskogo i ya khochu, chtoby ty menya so svoim rukovoditelem , Iosifa Stalina. Ya mogu sluzhit' vam v vashey bor'be protiv moyego doma. Khotya nevinnykh dolzhny byt' izbavleny ._"

Aber die Panzerfahrer dauerte Mori an Stalin. Stattdessen nahm er ihn zurück nach Moskau, wo er ihn nach der Tscheka, ehemals die Ochrana knickte. Sie waren der russischen Geheimpolizei, die gehofft hatten, ein deutscher mit militärischer Erfahrung verwenden, um sie ins Land zu erhalten. Der Tscheka hatte verschiedene Foltermethoden, ihre Gefangenen auf sadistische Weise, wie scalping und geschoben in Tanks mit kochendem Wasser reden zu machen. Glücklicherweise hatte Mori Glück kein, leiden er ein Weibchen gewesen wäre, er würde wahrscheinlich vergewaltigt worden sind. Stattdessen erzählte er ihnen und der Roten Armee von Deutschlands Schwächen, aber die meisten davon auf seine Informationen und Erfahrungen des italienischen Heeres angewiesen. Auch nach ein paar anderen deutschen hatte bereits stattgefunden Kriegsgefangener der Roten Armee Marschall Georgy Zhukov, war dankbar und immer zuversichtlich Mori verworfen beider seine deutschen und italienischen Uniformen für ein paar der sowjetischen.

_**Berlin - 30. April 1945 (fünf Stunden vor dem Tod von Adolf Hitler)**_

In den nächsten zehn Monaten zog Mori Ad mit der Roten Armee nach ihrer Wut gegen Südwesten voraus. Er fühlte sich wie ein Verräter, ein deutscher in einem roten Kleidung. Seine Familie hatte zu Hause und er fragte mich noch, wenn Bruno immer noch verärgert war, nach seinem Freund von Kotler beschossen worden. Jetzt war er zurück, wo er angefangen: Berlin und er war an der Front, auf einem braunen Pferd mit Marshall Zhukov. Seine Umschulung mit der Roten Armee hatte sicherlich ausgezahlt für er und der Marschall in Deutsch unterhalten wurden.

"Sie nicht wirklich gehört es, weißt du."

"Gedacht ich war nicht dazu, deutscher zu sein?"

"Sie hätte einen feinen Soldaten für die Sowjetunion gemacht hätten Sie russisches Blut."

"Ist es wirklich wichtig? Warum würde ich anders sein?"

In der Hoffnung, irgendwo wo könnte er sein, offen, Mori-Rode Antwort in das Pferd finden, in Berlin, war er sicher, dass er Wiedergutmachung zu Bruno und seine Familie konnte. Da der Potsdamer Platz, die bereits Schaden erlitten trat durch feindliche Luftangriffe aus einer B-17, sah er Brunos drei Freunde Karl, Daniel und Martin, die in einer Gasse versteckt waren. Er hörte auf zu Gesicht die drei Jungs und das Trio hielt ihn fast für eine sowjetische, bevor sie sein Gesicht erkannt.

"Auf der Suche sein," sagte er zu ihnen. "Ich werde wieder warten." Und er verließ, um seine eigenen Männer, Verrat an seinem eigenen Land im Prozess zu begegnen.

_**Vier Stunden vor dem Tod von Hitler**_

In den Führerbunker, die unter der Reichskanzlei befand, setzten Hitler und Frau Braun, seine vor kurzem verheiratete Frau, nur den letzten Schliff auf seinem letzten Willen und Testament. In diesem Dokument würde nahezu alles, was er besaß die nationalen Sozialistischen Deutschen Arbeiterpartei und seiner Rolle gehören, als Diktator von seinem Admiral Karl Dönitz beerbt werden würde.

Wie der Klang der Krieg begonnen hat, sinken in den Raum, er übergab dem Willen seiner Sekretärin Traudl Junge Evas linke Hand und nahm ging leise mit ihr in ein anderes Zimmer, schließen die Tür hinter sich.

Außerhalb der Kanzlei versuchte die US-Armee brechen in das Gebäude, eine Statue von ein Leichtathlet mit, während die Wachen aus der hinteren Flanke die Rothemden nahm. Mori stoppte außerhalb Hitler-Jugend-Hauptquartier für die Versorgung und mit den anderen Unterstützung bei der Artillerie verwendet für die Flak-Türme, entschied er sich, schleichen sich Karl, Daniel, Martin und selbst in das Gebäude mit HJ-Uniformen, vorausgesetzt, dass der Führer dort verstecken würde. Einmal drinnen, sie gestatten Bündnispartner Hitler zu erfassen und ihn stehen Testversion für seine Verbrechen gegen die Menschheit, aber es kommen viel früher, als er dachte es wäre.

_**Zwei Stunden und 50 Minuten vor dem Tod von Hitler**_

Es dauerte fast drei Minuten, Karl, Daniel und Martin in ihren Hitler-Jugend-Outfits erhalten, während Mori eine SS-Armbinde an seinem rechten Arm angefügt.

"Noch Fragen?" Mori gebeten, sobald Brunos Freunde komplett verkleidet waren.

Daniel hob seine Rechte Hand. "Macht sein Hemd fett aussehen?"

Aber Mori hatte keine Zeit für ihre rhetorische Fragen, rein, ohne Angriff durch die Amerikaner und die Briten mussten. Zuerst, sie sahen ein offenes Fenster führt zu die große Empfangshalle und ein Seil und Enterhaken von einem gefallenen amerikanischen Soldaten gefunden und kletterte bis auf das Fenster. Bezug auf das Gewicht der drei jungen Mori ging zuerst, dann er zog Martin über das Seil und Tat das gleiche mit Daniel und Karl. In der Empfangshalle, die von einem Bombenanschlag erheblich beschädigt entdeckt zwei SS-Wachen, die Vermessung des Schadens der drei Männer.

"Wer ist da?" fragte einer von ihnen.

Karl lächelte und hat eine kleine Welle.

"Hitler-Jugend Mitglieder," antwortete Daniel.

Sie begrüßten einander mit einem Blick des Verdachts.

_**Zwei Stunden vor dem Tod von Hitler**_

In ihrem Zimmer gaben Hitler und Eva ein persönliches Gespräch in was ihre letzten Momente werden würde.

"Ich bin satt, das warten in Arroganz", sagte Hitler an seine Frau, "Das muss jetzt enden."

Er reichte ihr eine Zyankali-Kapsel und holte eine Pistole. Er bereitete sich zu schießen, wie er auf dem Sofa saß.

"Egal wie der Wind steigt, wir noch einander haben", sagte Eva in eine süße Stimme.

Hitler wandte sich an seine Geliebte in den Bund der Ehe gesperrt. Vielleicht gab es noch Zeit, bevor sie ihre Gebete sagen und einen letzten Abschied von der physischen Welt bieten.

Zurück in den Empfangsraum hatte Mori die zwei Wachen erschossen, nachdem sie erkannten, er war ein sowjetischer Soldat und die drei Jungs sahen die Schlacht vom Balkon Fenster. Karl zuckte er Amerikaner stechende ein SS-Hauptsturmführer mit dem Messer ein Bajonett fünfmal über Zeugen. Daniel und Martin glitt leise die Treppe hinunter und versteckte sich hinter einer Säule in die Hall of Honor nicht entschlossen, ihr Leben so plötzlich zu beenden.

Ein SS-Bewachung mit seinem eigenen Bajonett schlug Mori von hinten mit dem Messer, aber die Verletzung in seinem wo sein Blinddarm sein sollte war nicht tödlich, für den Tipp war nur diesen Abschnitt des Messers, die seinen Körper eingedrungen war. Mori hatte Weg bekommen, bevor der Rest der Klinge in seinen Körper weiter gehen würde.

"Ich nicht unseren Sieg nehmen lassen wird!", schrie die Garde.

"Das ist, was du denkst," antwortete Mori.

Er geliefert ein Wender Punsch auf die Wache Kinn mit der linken Faust und lief aus dem Zimmer mit Brunos-Freunde, die ihm folgen. Trotz der Soldat laden nach ihnen Mori Schloß die Tür hinter ihm und bildeten einen Kreis mit Karl, Daniel und Martin.

"Was ist der Plan?" fragte Martin, Mori.

"Ich weiß nicht."

"Meinst du, dass du einen Plan hast?"

"Ich denke darüber."

Mori messen den Abstand von der Marmorsaal mit seinen Händen, auf der anderen Seite sah er zwei weitere Wachen schnell ins Blickfeld und kommen feuerte seine Beretta Pistole auf sie vor keinem von beiden könnte einen Schuss. Dann brach die Wache die Mori, über vor einer Minute gelocht hatte durch die Tür, Kurven sie an einer Wand.

"Sieht aus wie Sie aus Ideen sind," er feixend.

Er beschuldigt, im Mori, wer schnell seine Bajonett packte. Nach einem kurzen Tauziehen schlug Mori die Wache Magen mit seinem rechten Knie. Die Wache fiel auf den Boden, wie Mori eine kämpfende Haltung, bereit für den Kill vorgeformt.

"Nicht ganz," antwortete Mori in russischer Sprache. "Bereit, Jungs?"

"Wir sind bereit!", schrie das Trio.

Mit Karl, Martin und Dainels Hilfe warf Mori die Wache am Kragen den Hals und mit einem einzigen einfachen Schlag aus seiner linken Hand zog die Garde aus dem Fenster. Er landete auf dem harten Beton verlassen ein Fleck des Blutes, die so rot wie der Nazi war Flag aus seiner Stirn. Mori wusste, dass es war vorbei, aber noch nicht ganz, sie immer noch, den Führer zu finden.

_**Eine Stunde später**_

Der Führerbunker aufgenommen der geschändeten Adolf Hitler Eva Braun und seinen Kollegen, dass er keine Reue für seine Taten hatte, und dass diejenigen, die Feinde des Dritten Reiches wurde abgelehnt, ihn für ihre eigenen Unterordnung zu folgen. Nur er und seine Frau in ihren privaten Raum auf dem Sofa Hitler übergab die Kapsel an Eva und den Trigger abgerissen, an seiner linken Schläfe.

"Für den kommenden Mann... das kommt nach mir," kam die letzten Worte, die er jemals gesprochen hatte. Eva Braun war respektvoll Schweigen, während sich die Pille in den Hals geschoben und ihren Körper mit einem Schuss, dass keine menschliche Augen oder Ohren wieder die Geschichte von diesem Augenblick lassen könnte.

Draußen hatte General Graziani und Colonel Botto die deutschen mit ihren eigenen Kriegsparteien mit versorgt. Nach etwas Verwirrung mit den Verstärkungen wurden sie von den Alliierten festgenommen und brachten vor General Eisenhower, wer Interesse an Teilen eine Geschichte über eine ihrer Truppen schien.

"_Mori Forden?_" fragte Graziani.

Eisenhower nickte.

"_Egli è un traditore all'asse,_" sagte Botto, "_Egli non sarà mai suo paese!_"

Bevor die beiden Italiener behaupten konnte, entstammte einem Bürgersteig nahe der Führerbunker ein Shout schreiben.

"Der Führer ist tot!"

Der Mann, der dies rief hatte lief zu den anderen Truppen, aber seine Schreie wurden durch die Explosionen und Schüsse, die in den Straßen erinnerten, bevor sie nach drei Minuten sich legte fast übertönt. Mori kam aus dem Kanzleramt mit Karl, Daniel und Martin mit einem besorgt Blick als Eisenhower, der Feind seiner Heimat kam ihm mit einem Blick der Lust auf den Lippen.

"_You speak English_?"

"_Yes._ "

"_Well, then it seems that your superiors have told me a great deal about you Mori. You were unsuccessful to join the Hitler Youth, so you ran away from home and took an unwanted place as a solider in the Royal Italian Army. Killed the lives of thousands, including a German who attacked your brother's Jewish friend, and so you decided to dishonor your home by surrendering to the USSR that destroyed your home….and all I have to say is….Adolf Hitler is dead, the war is over and peace may once again reign supreme._"

Die Zeuge Soldaten, die alles gehört hatte, sank ihre Waffen und begann Jubel für eine neue Ära des Friedens. Mori, konnte jedoch nicht alles glauben, was geschehen war. Er fühlte mich verloren, und er erkannte plötzlich, dass er nicht zu gehen, um schließlich den Krieg! Krieg war bedeutungslos, Frieden war unerlässlich. Und alles endete mit einer Rede.

Graziani und Botto kam zu Mori und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Eisenhower lächelte sie zufrieden.

"Ich denke, dass ich Eure Pistole zurück, will wird", sagte Graziani.

Mori erfüllt und gab die Beretta Pistole zurück zu ihm.

"Trotz meiner Meinung nach von Ihnen," erklärte Botto. "Wir haben einen Job in Bologna auf dich warten."

"_Or_," hinzugefügt Eisenhower, "_You can serve as an apprentice diplomat for the United Nations._"

Mori für einen Moment daran gedacht, aber alles was er je etwas bedeutet hat, war seine Familie, er wusste, dass sie ihn vermissen.

"_That is very kind of you,_" antwortete Mori mit dem amerikanischen General. "_But I think I have been away from my family long enough to see the Third Reich come to end._"

"_Then we bid you farewell,_" sagte Eisenhower. "_And maybe someday, the whole world will know the many things you have done._"

Mori wartete bis Eisenhower, Graziani und Botto Weg von seinem Sichtfeld gingen und er wandte sich ab, bereit, sein Vater erzählen sein jüngeren Bruder die Geschichte von seinen Heldentaten.

(English translation)

_**Poland – September 30**__**th**__** 1944**_

Mori walked passed the house where his family was staying, he thought he could surprise Mother and Father and tell him about his life in Italy, which was something Bruno would tell them, but he hesitated and kept walking and walking…and walking. He almost thought he saw Ralf leaving the house through the corner of his left eye, but it didn't matter now.

Along the way, Mori stopped at the village of Płaszów. He took refuge in a boarding house, had marmalade for breakfast at a café and finally, at the very spot in a quarry where the Kraków concentration camp once stood, was a T-19 tank that had a red star on both sides of the turret and walked up to it. The driver, a Russian who appeared to be thin, came out of the hatch and spoke to Mori in his mother tongue.

"What is your business here?"

"I am a disgraced German and I wish that you take me to your superior, Joseph Stalin. I may assist you in your fight against my home. Though the innocents must be spared."

But the tank driver did take Mori to Stalin. Instead, he took him all the way back to Moscow where he turned him in to the Cheka, formerly the Okhrana. They were the Russian secret police, who were hoping to use a German with military experience to get them into the country. The Cheka had various torture methods to make their prisoners talk in a sadistic way, such as scalping and being pushed into tanks of boiling water. Fortunately, Mori was lucky not to suffer any of those, had he been a female he would have most likely been raped. Instead, he told them and the Red Army about Germany's weaknesses, but most of it relied on his information and experience of the Italian Army. Even after a few other Germans had already been held prisoner of war, the Red Army marshal Georgy Zhukov, was grateful and the ever confident Mori discarded both of his German and Italian uniforms for a pair of Soviet ones.

_**Berlin - April 30**__**th**__**1945 (Five hours before the death of Adolf Hitler)**_

Over the next ten months, Mori ad moved with the Red Army to advance its fury against the southwest. He felt like a traitor, a German in a red's clothing. His family had to be home by now and he was still wondering if Bruno was still upset after his friend had been shot by Kotler. Now he was back to where he started: Berlin and he was at the front, riding a brown horse with Marshall Zhukov. His re-training with the Red Army had certainly paid off, for he and the marshal were conversing in German.

"You didn't really belong there, you know."

"I was not meant to be German?"

"You would have made a fine soldier for the Soviet Union if you had Russian blood."

"Does it really matter? Why would I be any different?"

Hoping to find someplace where he could answer his question out in the open, Mori rode the horse into Berlin, he was sure he could amends to Bruno and his family. As he entered the Potsdamer Platz, which already suffered damage by enemy bombing from a B-17, he saw Bruno's three friends Karl, Daniel and Martin who were hiding in an alleyway. He stopped to face the three boys and the trio almost mistook him for a Soviet before they recognized his face.

"Be on your lookout," he said to them. "I'll be back waiting." And he left to face his own men, betraying his own country in the process.

_**Four hours before the death of Hitler**_

In the Führerbunker, which was located underneath the Reich Chancellery, Hitler and Frau Braun, his recently married wife, were just putting the finishing touches on his last will and testament. In that document, almost everything that he owned would belong to the National Socialist German Worker's Party and his role as dictator would be succeeded by his admiral Karl Dönitz.

As the sound of war was starting to sink into the room, he handed to the will to his secretary Traudl Junge, took Eva's left hand and walked silently with her into another room, shutting the door behind him.

Outside the Chancellery, the US Army was attempting to break into the building using a statue of an Olympic runner while the Reds took out the guards from the rear flank. Mori had stopped outside Hitler Youth HQ for supplies and with the others assisting with the artillery used for the Flak towers, he decided to sneak Karl, Daniel, Martin and himself into the building using HJ uniforms, assuming that the Führer would be hiding in there. Once inside, they would allow the Allies to capture Hitler and make him stand trial for his crimes against humanity, but it would come a lot sooner than he thought it would be.

_**Two hours and fifty minutes before the death of Hitler**_

It took almost three minutes to get Karl, Daniel and Martin into their Hitler Youth outfits while Mori attached an SS armband to his right arm.

"Any questions?" Mori asked as soon as Bruno's friends were completely dressed up.

Daniel raised his right hand. "Does his shirt make look fat?"

But Mori didn't have time for any of their rhetorical questions, they had to get inside without being attack by any of the Americans or the British. First, they saw an open window leading to the large reception hall and found a rope and grappling hook from a fallen American soldier and climbed up to the window. Concerning the weight of the three boys, Mori went in first, then he pulled Martin up via the rope and did the same with Daniel and Karl. Inside the reception hall, which had been considerably damaged from a bombing attack, two SS guards surveying the damage spotted the three males.

"Who's there?" one of them asked.

Karl smiled and did a little wave.

"Hitler Youth members," replied Daniel.

They greeted each other with a look of suspicion.

_**Two hours before the death of Hitler**_

In their room, Hitler and Eva were spending a personal conversation in what would become their last moments.

"I'm tired of this waiting in arrogance," Hitler said to his wife, "This must end now."

He handed her a cyanide capsule and took out a pistol. He was preparing to shoot himself as he sat down on the sofa.

"No matter how the wind rises, we still have each other," said Eva in a sweet voice.

Hitler turned to his mistress locked in the bonds of matrimony. Perhaps there was still time before they would say their prayers and bid one last goodbye to the physical world.

Back in the reception room, Mori had shot the two guards after they realized he was a Soviet soldier and the three boys watched the battle from the balcony windows. Karl winced as he witnessed an American stabbing an SS-Hauptsturmführer with the knife of a bayonet five times over. Daniel and Martin slipped quietly down the stairs and hid behind a pillar in the Hall of Honor, determined not to end their lives so suddenly.

An SS guard with his own bayonet struck Mori from behind with the knife, but the injury in his where his appendix should be was not fatal, for the tip was the only section of the knife that had penetrated his body. Mori had gotten out of the way before the rest of the blade would go further into his body.

"I will not let you take our victory!" yelled the guard.

"That's what you think," replied Mori.

He delivered a haymaker punch to the guard's chin with his left fist and ran out of the room with Bruno's friends following him. In spite of the soldier charging after them, Mori shut the door behind him and formed a circle with Karl, Daniel and Martin.

"What's the plan?" asked Martin to Mori.

"I don't know."

"You mean you haven't got a plan?"

"I'm thinking about it."

Mori measured the distance of the Marble Hall with his hands, on the other side he saw two more guards come into view and quickly fired his Beretta pistol on them before either one of them could take a shot. Then the guard whom Mori had punched about a minute ago burst through the door, cornering them to a wall.

"Looks like you are out of ideas," he sneered.

He charged at Mori, who quickly grabbed his bayonet. After a short tug-of-war, Mori struck the guard's stomach with his right knee. The guard fell to the ground as Mori preformed a fighting stance, ready for the kill.

"Not quite," Mori replied in Russian. "Ready, boys?"

"We are ready!" cried the trio.

With Karl, Martin and Dainel's help, Mori pulled the guard up by the collar of his throat, and with one single straightforward punch from his left hand, threw the guard out the window. He landed on the hard concrete, leaving a splotch of blood that was as red as the Nazi flag from his forehead. Mori knew that it was over, but not quite yet, they still had to find the Führer.

_**One hour later**_

In the Führerbunker, the disgraced Adolf Hitler admitted to Eva Braun and his colleagues that he had no remorse for his actions and that those who became enemies of the Third Reich refused to follow him for their own subordination. With only he and his wife in their private room on the sofa, Hitler handed the capsule to Eva and pulled the trigger down on his left temple.

"For the coming man….that comes after me," came the last words he had ever spoken. Eva Braun was respectfully silent as the pill slid down her throat and entered her body with a splash that no human eyes or ears could bring back the tale of that moment.

Outside, General Graziani and Colonel Botto had been supplying the Germans with their own belligerents. After some confusion with the reinforcements, they were apprehended by Allied forces and brought before General Eisenhower, who seemed interested in sharing a story about one of their troops.

"Mori Forden?" asked Graziani.

Eisenhower nodded.

"He is a traitor to the Axis," said Botto, "He will never amount to his own country!"

Before the two Italians could argue, a shout came from a sidewalk near the Führerbunker.

"The Führer is dead!"

The man who had shouted this ran to the other troops, but his cries were nearly drowned out by the explosions and gunshots that echoed in the streets before they died down after three minutes. Mori came out of the Chancellery with Karl, Daniel and Martin with a worried look as Eisenhower, the enemy of his homeland came up to him with a look of pleasure on his lips.

"You speak English?"

"Yes."

"Well, then it seems that your superiors have told me a great deal about you Mori. You were unsuccessful to join the Hitler Youth, so you ran away from home and took an unwanted place as a solider in the Royal Italian Army. Killed the lives of thousands, including a German who attacked your brother's Jewish friend, and so you decided to dishonor your home by surrendering to the USSR that destroyed your home….and all I have to say is….Adolf Hitler is dead, the war is over and peace may once again reign supreme."

The witnessing soldiers who had heard everything dropped their weapons and began cheering for a new era of peace. Mori, however, could not believe everything that had happened. He felt lost and he suddenly realized that he didn't have to go to war after all! War was meaningless, peace was essential. And it all ended with a speech.

Graziani and Botto came up to Mori and shook him by the hand. Eisenhower smiled at them contently.

"I think I will want your pistol back," said Graziani.

Mori complied and handed the Beretta pistol back to him.

"In spite of my opinion of you," Botto explained. "we may have a job waiting for you back in Bologna."

"Or," added Eisenhower, "You can serve as an apprentice diplomat for the United Nations."

Mori thought about it for a moment, but all he ever cared about was his family, he knew that they were starting to miss him.

"It's very kind of you," replied Mori to the American general. "But I think I have been away from my family long enough to see the Third Reich come to end."

"Then we bid you farewell," said Eisenhower. "And maybe someday, the whole world will know the many things you have done."

Mori waited until Eisenhower, Graziani and Botto were walking away from his field of vision and he turned away, ready to face his father tell his younger brother about the story of his heroics.


	7. Returning Home

_**1. Mai 1945**_

Ankunft zurück in das Haus, in denen, dem er aufgewachsen, kam Mori zu seinem Vater mit den besten Absichten. Ralf saß mit dem Rücken zur Mori im Garten aufmerksam in den Wind, der ihn umgaben.

"Vater?"

Ralf drehte sich um, um sein Sohn, suchen gut aussehend in ein neues casual-Outfit zu sehen.

"Ich bin nach Hause."

Er zeigte ihm das Bajonett und seine Medaillen aus der italienischen und russischen Armeen.

"Diese Geschenke werden immer Erinnerungen an meine Ehre der Familie Forden."

Glücklich, ihn wiederzuhaben, Ralf Stand auf von seiner Bank und gab seinen Sohn eine große Umarmung.

"Das größte Geschenk der Ehre bekommt Ihr für einen Sohn" Ralf flüsterte in sein rechtes Ohr. "Ich habe dich vermisst also."

Im Inneren des Hauses waren Bruno, Gretel, Elsa und Maria, beobachtete sie oben im Fenster.

"So er Startseite ein Bajonett bringt", sagt Gretel. "Wenn du mich fragst er Startseite ein Junge hätte bringen sollen!"

Bruno lachte. "Du bist so erbärmlich," sagte er neckisch. Inzwischen hatte er und seine Schwester vergessen, alles über Shumel und Leutnant Kotler, beide vor acht Monaten starben. In diesem Moment klingelte und Maria über gehetzt, um sie zu beantworten. Es war Shelia, tragen ein Kleid, das ein braun als Moris war. Hinter ihr war Francisco, freudig lächelnd.

"_Mi scusi,_" sagte Shelia. " _Mori Forden abita qui?_"

Verstehen ihr Italienisch, Maria winkte ihr die Hand und richtete sie in Richtung des Gartens. Shelia und Francisco ging in den Garten hinter dem Haus und sprach zu Mori. Er war überrascht, seine zwei Freunde wieder zu sehen.

"Wie du mich gefunden?", fragte Mori.

"General Graziani und Colonel Botto Francisco sagte, die Worte," antwortete Shelia in deutscher Sprache. "Ich wollte nur sagen, vielen Dank für Ihr Engagement für mein Land, auch wenn Sie dir verraten."

Mori war egal was Shelia sagen, alles, was jetzt ankam, war, dass er gefunden hatte, jemanden, der den Rest seines Lebens mit verbringen musste.

"Möchten Sie zum Abendessen bleiben?", fragte Shelia.

Elsa kam über dem Garten Eingang und rief aus über den Hof. "Möchten Sie für immer bleiben?", fragte sie in einem gedankenlose Ton.

Shelia schüttelte ihren Kopf Nr.; Sie konnte nicht mit einem deutschen, den sie, nur für einen Monat kannte bleiben. Ihre Familie war noch in Mantua und Francisco hatte nirgendwo sonst zu gehen, da seine Eltern in Frankreich lebten, damit er sein eigenes Leben lebt: aufwachsen in der Einsamkeit.

Aber Mori drehte Shelias Kopf zurück zu sein und sagte zu ihr: "Ich denke, dass sie einen Punkt hat, die, den Sie kennen."

Shelia lächelte und kehrte die Gunst mit einem schnellen Kuss auf Moris Lippen.

Später am Abend, mit der Nazis-Verbot der Swing-Musik, die zusammen mit ihren anderen Gesetze und Ideologien, aufgelöst statt Moris Familie eine Partei, die so laut und wild wie die Nachtclubs in Amerika war. Sie tanzten zur Musik von Django Reinhardt, Benny Goodman und Jean "Poulette" Castro. Sie hatten französische Weine, Schweizer Schokolade, polnische Wurst und sogar japanische Tofu.

Elsa und Ralf tanzten den Tango, Maria summte zur Musik, Gretel fand ein neuer Freund, den sie gedacht hatten nette Aryan Eigenschaften und Bruno zwei neue Freunde gemacht, mit einem jungen, der viel Shumel aussah, aber mit dunklen schwarzen Haaren und seine wunderschöne ältere Schwester, ein Mädchen, das Bruno als jemand sah, die eine Zukunft in ihrem Leben hatte.

Wie bei Mori und Shelia beschlossen sie, den Knoten mit Fransisco als ihren besten Mann zu binden. Mit keine Kriege mehr Störpotenzial war das einzige, was in ihren Köpfen überquert hatten eine neue Ära der Selbstzufriedenheit.

(English translation)

_**May 1**__**st**__**, 1945**_

Arriving back to the very house he grew up in, Mori came up to his father with the best of intentions. Ralf was sitting with his back to Mori in the garden, listening carefully to the wind that surrounded him.

"Father?"

Ralf turned around to see his son, looking handsome in a new casual outfit.

"I'm home."

He showed him the bayonet and his medals from the Italian and Russian armies.

"These gifts will always be memories of my honor to the Forden family."

Happy to have him back, Ralf stood up from his bench and gave his son a big hug.

"The greatest gift of honor is having your for a son," Ralf whispered in his right ear. "I missed you so."

From inside the house were Bruno, Gretel, Elsa and Maria, watching them from the upstairs window.

"So he brings home a bayonet," said Gretel. "If you ask me he should have brought home a boy!"

Bruno chuckled. "You're so pathetic," he said teasingly. By now, he and his sister had forgotten all about Shumel and Lieutenant Kotler, both of whom died eight months ago. At that moment, the doorbell rang and Maria rushed over to answer it. It was Shelia, wearing a dress that was a brown as Mori's. Behind her was Francisco, smiling joyfully.

"Excuse me," said Shelia. "Does Mori Forden live here?"

Understanding her Italian, Maria motioned her hand and pointed it in the direction of the garden. Shelia and Francisco went into the garden behind the house and spoke to Mori. He was surprised to see his two friends again.

"How did you find me?" asked Mori.

"General Graziani and Colonel Botto told Francisco who told me," replied Shelia in German. "I just wanted to say thank you for all your commitment to my country, even if you did betray yours."

Mori didn't care what Shelia had to say, all that mattered now, was that he had found someone to spend the rest of his life with.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Shelia.

Elsa came over the garden entrance and called from across the yard. "Would you like to stay forever?" she asked in a thoughtless tone.

Shelia shook her head no; she couldn't stay with a German she only knew for a month. Her family was still in Mantua and Francisco had nowhere else to go since his parents were living in France so that he could live his own life: growing up in solitude.

But Mori turned Shelia's head back to his and said to her, "I guess she does have a point you know."

Shelia smiled and returned the favor with a quick kiss on Mori's lips.

Later that evening, with the Nazi's banning of swing music dissolved along with their other laws and ideologies, Mori's family held a party that was as loud and wild as the nightclubs in America. They danced to the music of Django Reinhardt, Benny Goodman and Jean "Poulette" Castro. They had French wine, Swiss chocolate, Polish sausages and even Japanese tofu.

Elsa and Ralf danced the tango, Maria hummed to the music, Gretel found a new boyfriend whom she thought had nice Aryan features and Bruno made two new friends with a boy who looked a lot like Shumel but with a dark set of black hair and his gorgeous older sister, a girl who saw Bruno as someone who had a future in her life.

As for Mori and Shelia, they decided to tie the knot with Fransisco as their best man. With no more wars to disrupt them, the only thing that had crossed into their minds was a new era of complacency.


End file.
